


My Home Is Your Home

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy meets a homeless girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debbief722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbief722/gifts).



> This is my first BDS related fic. My Irish accent is as consistent as Norman's is, so please ignore any discrepancies. This will not be too long, maybe three chapters, depending on how much of my soul it consumes. I went ahead and rated this Mature, because there will be eventual smut, duh. I probably wouldn't remember to change it when the time comes. Comments are so very encouraged and welcome. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! Love you Debbie!

Murphy was missing his brother. Not as much as he thought he would, but still, he was used to hearing his voice on the way home from work every day. They had been on different shifts for a month now, ever since that shithead Seamus got his arm almost torn off in a meat grinder. What kind of fucking moron sticks his hand inside a meat grinder? Anyway, Murphy was still on the day shift, but they had moved Conner to the late evening shift. There was a quarter shift differential, so they didn’t complain. But today was Friday, and it was payday, so Murphy decided to stop by McGinty’s on his way home and have a pint, or four, and have some fun with the lads.  
All the boys were well headed to shitfaced by the time he arrived, so he tried to catch up as fast as he could. Rocco kept talking about some shithead he’d been driving around all day and Murphy had tuned him out twenty minutes ago. All in all it had been a satisfying night, even without his brother by his side. Doc cleared the place out at midnight and only he, Roc and Murphy remained. When the last drop of whiskey was swallowed, Murphy helped Roc out of the bar and got him a cab. Italians couldn’t drink for shit, at least this one couldn’t. Murphy was fine, he’d only had five pints and four shots, not near enough to make him stumble through the streets.  
It was a quiet night in South Boston. Usually one would hear gunshots, yelling, and cars colliding along with a whole host of other things no one wanted to know about. Murphy thought he had gone deaf at first, but when he was a block away from the loft, he heard the first sound since leaving the pub. He heard a trash can fall over in the alley. He almost screamed like a girl in surprise. He stood still for a moment, thinking it may have been a stray cat. He always wanted a cat, a black one with Irish green eyes, but Connor had vetoed that. He didn’t make a move, he didn’t want to scare away whatever it was. After a couple minutes, he took a step towards home and heard a sniffle. He leaned up against the corner and looked down the alleyway. The only light was at the back end, but he could see the can that had been knocked over. He tiptoed his way down and the sniffling got louder. Just beyond the trash can he saw movement, but it wasn’t an animal, it was a person. He stopped about five feet back and cleared his throat.  
“Excuse me, I heard da can fall and I heard ya snifflin’. I just wanted ta see if ya were hurt.” No response, just more sniffles and a couple sobs. “I can take ya ta the hospital, well I could carry ya there, if you’re not too heavy. Don’t have a car, I would walk ya though.” Now he was rambling and he had no idea why. “If ya just got some scrapes, I can tend to ‘em for ya. Got a first aid kit at my place. Me brother and I live in a loft down the street, its real close.” He stopped talking then. How was he going to find out what happened if she didn’t have a chance to tell him.  
“Just go away. I don’t need your help. Just go away. I don’t want any drugs. I don’t want to go back to your place and have sex. I just want you to leave me alone. Go back to your warm, comfortable home and leave me be.”  
“I don’t want any of those tings lass. Don’t have any drugs to give ya and I’m probably a little too drunk to get it up.” That was so not true, but he said it for her benefit. “Me brother and I live in illegal loft housing. It is neither comfortable nor warm, but it has four walls and a roof, and a shower and a toilet. There’s not much privacy though. There’s not much food, but I can fix that one. Please, I just want ta make sure you’re not hurt and that you’re safe. I’m not letting ya stay in an alleyway by yourself lass. What kind of man would I be if I left ya here alone to let anything happen to ya?”  
“You would be the same as every other man on this Earth. You’re crazy if you think I’m gonna look at you and think, Oh he seems nice, he’s sweet and handsome and he couldn’t possibly be a serial killer or rapist.”  
“You’re right. You have no reason to believe I’m a good, honest man just by looking at me, but I can prove it to ya, if ya give me a chance.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you. Do whatever you’re going to do, but I’m not leaving.”  
He just looked at her. Her dirty blonde hair was a mess, or maybe it was just dirty. Her pants and some kind of long sleeve shirt was all he could see of her in the limited light. “Ya like tacos lass?”  
“What?”  
“I said, do ya like tacos lass? You won’t let me take care of ya and ya won’t let me keep ya safe. At least let me buy ya some food. There’s a taco truck down da street. I know he’s there, he sees me almost every night. Let me get some tacos and drinks. Ya don’t have to go wit me, just stay here, I’ll be right back.” And he was gone. Good thing he wasn’t shitfaced or he would have gotten lost on his way down the street. When he returned, she was sitting with her back against the building, holding her head in her hands. “Sorry it took so long, the guy wouldn’t let me order ten tacos without an explanation. Much more than I usually get.”  
“You ordered ten tacos?”  
“Yeah, didn’t know how hungry ya were and I’m a little hungry meself, now that the drunk is wearing off.” She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing and shaking. Murphy sat the bag and drinks on the ground in front of them.  
“Hey lass, why are ya crying? I’m sorry, but ya never said ya didn’t like tacos.” She removed her hands to reveal the most glorious smile Murphy had ever seen.  
“I’m not crying dumbass. I’m laughing . . . .at you.”  
“What did I do?”  
“You told me you were buying me tacos and coming back. I thought it was bullshit. Of all the things you could have done instead, you actually bought me tacos and came back. It’s just funny.”  
“What’s so funny about that? I told ya I was an honest man, and these tacos aren’t something to lie about. They’re the best in South Boston. Besides, what else would I have done?”  
You could have gone to get some of your friends to . . . hurt me, or just not come back at all. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. It’s been a long time since I could trust somebody, even about tacos.”  
“Ya can trust me lass.” He handed her the bag and a drink. “Take as many as ya want. I’ll eat what’s left.” She took the bag and opened it quickly. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the best smelling food in the world. She pulled three of them out and unwrapped them, but stopped for a moment before shoving the first one in her mouth.  
“Thank you, for the food. I don’t have to do anything for it, do I?”  
“No lass. Just eat, fill your belly. That’s all you have to do, I promise.” She took her first bite and moaned.  
“Mmmmm, these are so good. You were right, um . . .”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m a right rude arse. Me name’s Murphy. Murphy McManus.”  
“You were right Murphy. These are the best in South Boston.” He let her get the first one down before he spoke again.  
“So, you know what my name is. What’s yours?”  
She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and took a giant sip of her drink. “My name is Melina.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Melina. Can I ask ya a question?” She nodded her head yes and dove straight into the second taco. “How long has it been since ya last ate? And don’t lie to me Melina. I can tell you’re half-starved.”  
She swallowed hard. “Three days.”  
“Three days! Why lass?”  
“I decided that it wasn’t worth it. I didn’t want to pay the price, but I feel so weak. That’s why I fell over that damn trash can. I’ve felt dizzy all day and I’m desperate for something to eat, no matter what you wanted for it.”  
Murphy’s face paled when he realized what the price must have been. “Melina, I ask for nothing in return. I’ll feed ya everyday if ya let me. Can’t stand the thought of ya not eating because ya think ya hafta . . . . I’ll never ask that of ya. At least not for a taco, or five.” He smiled at her, hoping to ease her fear. “You’re sleeping here, aren’t ya?” She didn’t acknowledge the question, just started on her next taco. “Ya don’t have to tell me anything if ya don’t wanna, but just know that there’s room at my place. Not a real bed, just a couple mattresses on the floor, but ya can have mine. Me brother won’t get home until after the sun comes up. Already told ya, no strings attached, just a mattress under ya head and a roof above it. If ya say no, then I might hafta stay out here with ya tonight.”  
Melina finished her third taco and took a sip of her drink. “I’m not going to your place, and you’re not staying here. I appreciate the food, and the apparent concern, but I’m not your responsibility. I’m fine where I am and I don’t take charity, well, except for tacos. You can go home Murphy, I’m fine.”  
“I can’t leave ya here, I won’t. It’s not safe. Bad men roam these streets. Ya could get hurt or worse. Do ya know how to defend yerself? Do ya have a weapon?”  
“I know a little self-defense and no, I don’t have a weapon. I can hide, if I need to. Don’t worry about me Murphy. I’m not worth it.”  
He turned his body to face hers and wanted so badly to take her hand in his, but knew it would scare her. “But ya are Melina. Ya are worth worrying about, everybody is. I won’t force ya to stay under my roof and I won’t force my presence on ya by staying out here wit ya.” He stood up and took off his pea coat. “At least take my coat. It’s gonna be getting colder, ya need to stay warm.” He handed it to her, but she wouldn’t take it. “I get it lass, no charity.” He folded the coat and laid it on top of the fallen trash can. “I’m just gonna leave it here in case ya change your mind. Be safe lass.” When he turned the corner out of the alley, she picked up the coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
He lit a smoke as he turned the corner leaving the alley. He stood there, leaning against the cold brick of the building until he was finished. Maybe he could stay there, around the corner and she would never know, but he didn’t. His feet just led him home. He didn’t even turn on a light when he walked in, just took off his shoes and collapsed on his stained mattress. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but her pretty face and disturbing words, ran through his thoughts. Finally, he gave up. He grabbed his smokes and the bottle of Jamison on the counter and went to the fire escape. He could see her alley from his perch. He decided that if he couldn’t be down there with her, he could still watch over her.  
There were hundreds of homeless in Boston, and he and Connor always helped when they could; giving away cups of hot coffee or drive-thru meals when they could afford it. The brothers truly believed that there but for the Grace of God, they could be among them. But Murphy had never met a woman like Melina. All the women he had known or met on the streets of Boston had been older, many of them widows who couldn’t support themselves after the death of their husband. Some were members of families, mothers or sisters who at least had protection and a support system around them. The rest were always prostitutes. Melina didn’t fit into any of those categories. She was young, probably about his age, surly too young to be a widow. She was alone with no family support, and she was definitely not a drugged out prostitute.  
Six-thirty on the dot, the front door banged open hard enough to bounce off the wall behind it. “Aye! Murph! Where are ya brother? I’m home, hungry and freshly paid. Let’s go get breakfast.” Murphy crawled through the window, smoke in one hand, and a hardly touched bottle of whiskey in the other.  
“Fuck Con! Can ya be a little quieter? I think ya woke Ma back home.”  
“Sorry Murph, but we got the next two days off and I plan on enjoying them. Put your boots on and grab your coat. My treat this morning, you can buy the drinks tonight.”  
“Just yours and mine Con. I’m not getting roped into buying rounds for the whole pub.”  
“Whatever ya say brother. Now let’s go, I’m starving’.” As Murphy pulled the door closed behind him, his Connor noticed something. “Ya leave your coat at the pub again Murph? I told Doc to keep an eye on that for ya.”  
“No Con,” he said sheepishly, “I let a friend borrow it.”  
“A friend, huh?” Connor asked knowingly. The brothers lit their smokes simultaneously as they walked out the door and into the harsh morning light. “Is that why ya look like ya haven’t slept a wink?”  
“It wasn’t like that. Met a girl last night.” He hesitated a moment, wondering if he had the right to tell him about Melina. He didn’t know if she would appreciate it, she already thought what he had done was out of pity. “Her name is Melina . . . she’s . . . homeless. She’s been living in the alley down the street, the one between the Quick Mart and the liquor store. I asked her to come back with me, but she wouldn’t. She’s a little skittish, afraid of men maybe. I bought her tacos from the Silver Peso truck. She hadn’t eaten in three days Con. I left her my coat to keep her warm.” Murphy stopped at the intersection, where a left turn would have taken him straight to her. “I stayed up all night on the fire escape keeping watch over her. I think she’s been hurt since she’s been out here. I just don’t want anything to happen to her.”  
“Alright Murph,” Connor said, patting him on the back, “how about we get something for her from the diner? That way you can check on her and get your coat back.”  
“Thank you Con.” Murphy said and walked side by side with his brother to the diner.  
Before they left, Murphy put in a to go order of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast with a large coffee. It was still pretty early in the morning and there weren’t many people out and about yet for a Saturday. When they arrived at the entrance of the alley, Murphy held back and looked around the corner. He saw her, still there, thank the good Lord. She was lying on the cold ground, still asleep, wearing Murphy’s coat. He held one finger to his lips effectively telling his brother to keep his loud mouth shut. They tiptoed through the alleyway until they were looking down at her. Murphy had been right, her hair was dirty blonde, probably a little more dirty than blonde at the moment.  
He handed his brother the box of food and crouched down beside her. “Melina” he said softly. He didn’t want to startle or frighten her, but she didn’t stir. He put a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. “Melina? It’s me, Murphy. I brought ya breakfast and coffee. Wake up lass.”  
Her eyes began to slowly open, as if they had been glued shut. “Murphy? What the hell are you doing here? I told you I’m fine.” She sat up, eyes fully open now. She couldn’t get a good look at him last night because of the darkness, but she recognized him. His face definitely matched the tone of his rough Irish brogue.  
“I know lass. I just wanted to see it wit me own eyes. I brought breakfast, and me brother.” He took the box and the coffee cup from Connor and sat them down in front of the girl. The brothers took their seats on either side of her, as if they were meant to.  
Connor held his hand out, “Connor McManus lass. It’s a pleasure ta meet ya.” She looked down at his hand, but made no attempt to take it.  
“Nice to meet you Connor, but I still don’t understand why you’re here.”  
“We went through this last night Melina. If you won’t come stay wit us, I’ll still find a way to keep an eye on ya. I’m gonna keep ya safe, take care of ya. I’m not gonna argue about it wit ya again. Ya can’t stop me from making sure your fed and that no harm comes to ya. Just eat your food and stop fighting wit an Irishman, you’ll never win.” He smiled and gave her a wink to let her know he wasn’t really angry with her.  
The smile he gave her was a playful one and she relented in her argument. She sat with her back against the brick wall as she had last night and dug into her breakfast. “Why don’t ya spend the day wit us lass? Unless ya got an appointment or an important meetin’ ya got ta get ta.”  
“You’re a smartass, Murphy McManus.” She said with a mouthful of pancake. She washed it down with her coffee and continued. “I can’t go anywhere with you. No one would let me inside anywhere looking like this. Business’ have standards. Namely, no homeless allowed. Even with two upstanding young Irishmen like yourselves. I would hate for your reputations to be ruined,” she said, somewhat sarcastically.  
“Being seen with a lass like you could only improve our reputations,” Murphy replied.  
“Aye,” Connor said, “we’re nothing but a couple a roughians and trouble makers. Having ya on our arm will only improve our lot.”  
“I can’t. I don’t feel comfortable with people seeing me like this. I’m not . . . I’m not prepared for this.”  
“What do ya need Melina? Ya want ta shower? Put on some clean clothes?”  
“Sure, why don’t you carry my bags for me asshole. They’re in the corner.” She looked the Irishman directly in the eye. “Oh, wait. No they’re not . . . because I don’t have any. I don’t have anything Murphy. No clothes, nothing to my shit name.” Connor stood up suddenly and took the phone out of his pocket.  
“I gotta make a quick call. You kids try to get along. Behave while daddy’s gone,” he said as he rounded the corner and stepped out of the alley.  
“Fuck you Con!” his brother shouted at his retreating back, giving him the finger as well. Connor scrolled through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for. He had been, not exactly ignoring her lately, more like just watching her from afar . . . and not talking to her . . . or acknowledging her presence. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t even spit on him if she was close enough to do so, but he hoped that if she would be willing to hear his request, she would give their new friend the help she needed.  
As he reentered the alley, he was surprised by how quiet it was. There were no words or fists flying, just silence. Then he saw why. Melina was stuffing food in her mouth and Murphy was stalking toward him with an unlit smoke between his lips. “She’s a stubborn, pig headed lass. She won’t leave. I offered her our shower, our roof and she won’t leave this fucking alley. She says she don’t take charity. She thinks I’m only asking ‘cause I feel sorry for her or I want to fuck her.”  
“Ya sure ya don’t want to fuck her Murph?” Con said with a sly smile.  
“Ya know it’s not like that. I just want ta help ‘er. She don’t belong out her Con, ya know that. I don’t know what ‘append ta ‘er, but whatever it was, she don’t deserve dis. Ya believe it too brother. We gotta do something.”  
Conner shook his head in exasperation and agreement. “I do believe it and I can see she’s a stubborn lass. That’s why I got help on da way.”  
“Help?’ Murphy questioned. “Whose gonna help us?”  
“She’s embarrassed Murph, by the way she looks and the whole situation. What she wants and needs is a nice shower and a change of clothes. I think she’d be more receptive to the idea of coming to our place if there was another lass by her side.”  
“What did ya do Con?” his brother asked skeptically.  
“I called Siobhan.”  
“And she answered the phone and didn’t hang up on your loser arse?” Murphy was not convinced.  
“Aye, I’m an arse, and told her as much.”  
“Because she didn’t already know dat?”  
“Shut your fuckin mouth Murph. She agreed to bring Melina some clothes and make up and stuff. I’m gonna try to make it up ta ‘er, if she’ll give me the chance.”  
“Dat girl loves ya Con, and ya fucked her a few times and stopped talking ta ‘er. Ya better have one hell of a plan.”  
“I always got a plan brother, ya know that.”  
After fifteen more minutes of trying to convince Melina to go with them, a redhead poked her nose around the corner. “Hello boys. How are ya?” Siobhan said.  
“Just fine lass, and how are you this glorious day?” asked Murphy, as Connor had wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.  
“Doing fine Murph. I came to meet my new friend.” Melina looked at the redhead warily as she approached. Siobhan walked to her and knelt in front of her. “Hello. My name is Siobhan, these losers are my friends. Well, Murphy’s my friend, I’m not sure what his brother is.” She paused and looked at the girl. She was pretty, even with all the dirt, and she was here to make her comfortable and beautiful. “What’s your name sweetheart?”  
“Uh, Melina. What’s going on?” Murphy stepped forward.  
“Lass, don’t be mad, but we thought you’d feel more comfortable wit another lass by your side. Was hoping she could convince ya ta come back ta our place for a shower and change of clothes. And before ya even say it, it is not charity. We want ya ta come out wit us today, and I know ya got your doubts about us. I don’t want ta piss ya off or make ya feel bad, but maybe you’ll feel more like it if ya can have a nice shower and a change of clothes. Please Melina, do it fer me. I want ta take ya out, get ta know ya, and I want ya ta feel comfortable wit it.”  
His face was full of sincerity, and she looked between him, his brother and the redhead. “Okay, I’ll do it, but I don’t have any clothes to change into.”  
“That’s why I’m here,” Siobhan said. “I brought clothes and a few other things for you. The boys can escort us there and wait downstairs for us.” Melina stood without saying a word and followed the trio out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melina spends a day with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everybody that has given this fic a chance. Thank you for the kudos, hits and comments. They make me feel special. This is a longer chapter than the first, hope y'all are cool with that. Please let me know what you think. Comments are welcome and encouraged. Hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter Two

Melina followed Connor and Siobhan to the fifth floor where the brother’s lived. Murphy was walking beside her not saying anything. He could see the exhaustion and trepidation in her eyes as she relented in his request. He was relieved when she agreed to go with them and owed Connor and Siobhan for their efforts. Conner pushed the door open and allowed the ladies entry. They never locked the apartment, there was nothing of value there except for them when they were in it, and the locks were broken, so it didn’t matter either way. It was a complete shithole. Whiskey bottles and butts covered the counters and table, the walls and floors were dirty, and the toilet and shower were exposed, but Murphy had been right about one thing; it was four walls and a roof and that was more than she had seen in weeks. The brothers rushed around her picking up trash as the redhead unpacked her bag. “Sorry for da mess lass. We weren’t expecting company when we left this morning,” Murphy said embarrassed by the state of the room.  
“Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind. I’ve been living in an ally, remember?” Melina replied, trying to smile despite the circumstances.  
“Alright boys, get your asses out of here. Give the girl some privacy. She don’t want you seeing her in all her glory.” Siobhan shooed the twins out the door, then turned to speak to the blonde. “I’ll give you your privacy too. I’ll just wait outside the door, make sure the boys don’t try to get back in on you. I put a towel and a change of change of clothes on the mattress. There’s shampoo and body wash in the bag, help yourself. When you’re ready, just call for me, I’ll do your hair and put a little make up on you so you feel normal.”  
“Thank you for this. I don’t know how to repay you. Tell Connor and Murphy I said thank you too,” the blonde said and picked up the towel from the mattress.  
“You can pay me back by having fun with us today. Murphy will show you a good time, I promise. Those boys have big hearts and they want to help you however they can. Let them do it, and as far as thanking them, I think you should do that yourself. Now get cleaned up so I can make you pretty.” Siobhan closed the door behind her when she left and Melina immediately began shedding her dirty, stinky clothes. She was amazed that those three could stand to be near her the way she smelled, they must have left their noses in Ireland. The water wasn’t hot by any means, but lukewarm was good enough for her. She stood under the running water for what seemed like hours, but was more like five minutes. She hadn’t had a proper shower in weeks, only being able to clean herself sparingly in fast food restrooms before she was kicked out. She had found the shampoo and body wash, both strawberry kiwi scented, a razor and shaving gel. She shaved first, her pits then her legs. She didn’t bother shaving anywhere else, there wasn’t a need, and no one would be seeing that today anyway.

 

When Siobhan closed the door behind her, she saw the twins leaning back against the opposite wall with cigarettes dangling from their lips. “How’s she doing?” Murphy asked her.  
“She’s fine, a little nervous, but fine. She wanted me to thank you for her, but I told her she would have to do that on her own.” She stood in front of Murphy and put her hand on his shoulder. “You did a wonderful thing my friend. You may have saved her life. And I guess it doesn’t hurt that she’s absolutely beautiful.” The twin blushed at her words of praise.  
“I just hope she’ll let me keep helping ‘er. I tried ta get her ta stay here last night, but she wouldn’t. I think she was scared.”  
“Of course she was scared. A young girl, homeless, alone and living in an ally. Murphy, she probably thought you were going to rape and kill her, but I think she’s starting to realize that you two are good men. She’ll come around when she gets more comfortable with the situation.” Then she laid her eyes on Connor and slapped him on the chest. “I suppose you did a good thing too asswipe. Calling me was a good idea.”  
“Of course it was lass. All my ideas are good ones,” Connor said and grinned proudly. Siobhan and Murphy both stared him down.  
“You’re an ass Connor,” the redhead replied. She then pulled two ten dollar bills from her jeans pocket and handed it to Murphy. “Do me a favor and run down the street and buy some chocolate. Doesn’t matter what kind, just get as much as you can with this.”  
“What’s the chocolate for?” Connor asked.  
“The chocolate is an understanding. Most, not all, but most women have a chocolate addiction embedded in their DNA. Our bodies and minds need it, crave it. Buying a woman chocolate shows her that you are thinking about her and those needs. Now go, she’ll be out of the shower soon and I’d like to have her ready by the time you get back.” Not long after the twins left, she heard the girl call her name from inside the apartment. When she went back in Melina was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pink peasant top. “I hope the bra and panties fit. I didn’t know your size and didn’t want the boys asking you, it’s none of their business.”  
“Everything fits pretty well. The jeans are a little long, but I rolled them a little, and the bra is a little small, but not uncomfortable. Thank you again. I can’t tell you how much this means to me,” Melina said as tears welled in her eyes. Siobhan hugged her tightly.  
“We’re gonna be here for you. Anything you want or need come to us, any of us. We like you and would love to have your light in our circle, besides, I think Murphy could use the companionship of a pretty girl. I think he’s grown tired of the girls from the bar. I think you could help him too.” She removed herself from the girl and grabbed the bag, setting it on the floor. “Come down here and sit with me, I’ll fix your hair and make-up.” Melina sat on the floor, cross legged with her back to the redhead as she began brushing out her long, thick hair.  
After a long silence Melina spoke up. “Are you with one of them or both of them?”  
“I was with Connor for a while, but not anymore, not for a long time.”   
“What happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’d understand.”  
“I would tell you if I knew. I woke up one morning and he was gone. Which wasn’t unusual, he was still on the day shift with Murphy then, but I didn’t hear from him or see him again for a full week, which was unusual. When I saw him at the bar that weekend, he acted like he didn’t know me, like I wasn’t there. The phone call earlier was the first time I had heard his voice in two months.”  
“Then why did you agree to do this for him?” the blond asked.  
“I’m not doing it for him. I’m doing it for you and Murphy. He thinks a lot of you and can’t stand to see someone in need if he can provide for them.”  
“I didn’t think he was ever going to leave last night,” Melina confessed. “He bought me tacos and didn’t ask for anything in return. I thought he was scheming me, trying to get me to trust him so he could screw me over. I guess I was wrong.”  
“Stick around a while, you’ll find out yourself,” the redhead replied. “Now let’s get your face done before the guys get back.”

 

 

“What did ya have ta promise ‘er Con? Surely ya didn’t tell ‘er you were sorry for leaving ‘er like ya did, even though everybody in South Boston, except for ‘er, knows ya are.” Murphy had a tight grip on the bills that Siobhan had given him and he was holding them in the pocket of his pea coat along with his smokes.  
“I told ‘er we’d talk about it. I told her I’d explain meself as best I could. I’m taking her to dinner tonight.” Conner replied as he hot boxed his smoke.  
“I still can’t believe she agreed to do this fer ya. She loves ya Con, to her own detriment, she loves ya.”  
“I know Murph. I love ‘er too, ya know I do, and she’s not doing anything fer me. She’s doing this fer you and Melina. She still thinks of you as a friend, despite me being a shitehead.”  
“If she gives ya another chance and ya fuck it up again, I’ll put a bullet in the back of yer head.”  
“Dually noted brother. I don’t plan of fucking things up again. Maybe she and yer new lass will get close and I can have an excuse to see ‘er.”  
Murphy stopped walking. “Stop it Con. She’s not my lass, I barely know ‘er. I just found her in an ally and fed her . . . twice.”  
“And now she’s naked in yer shower.”  
“It’s yer shower too Con, and I’m not even there to see it, so it don’t even matter. Just stop talking about it. She don’t need to worry about someone trying ta fuck her when she just needs someone ta be kind to ‘er, someone ta give ‘er a brake. When she decides she want ta be wit me . . . . ugh, if she decides she wants ta be wit me, it’s gonna be because she wants it, not because she thinks she owes me. I already told ‘er I don’t want nothing in return. That shit is never gonna ‘happen ta ‘er again.” Conner didn’t respond to his brother’s tirade right away, they walked through the corner store picking up different kinds of chocolate for the girls. Murphy needed to take a breath and calm down, Connor didn’t say a word until they were about to walk into the building.  
“Listen, Murph, I’m sorry I teased ya. She’s a pretty girl and you rescued her from the streets. You fed her and now you’ve given her clean clothes and a shower. She’s gonna be grateful, she’s gonna want ya to know how grateful she is, maybe not now, she’s still scared and unsure whether or not she can trust us, but by the time she’s ready, it’s gonna be because those doubts will be gone. You will have proven yourself to ‘er and shone her the kind of man ya are and she’ll want ta be with ya because of that.” Connor slapped his brother on the back. “Now, let’s go get our women and show ‘em a good time.”

 

They knocked on the door before they entered and bounded through when Siobhan told them to come in. Murphy’s eyes widened at the sight before him. Melina looked amazing, her blonde hair was shining in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. Her skin was flawless and her pale pink lips glistened in the light. “Oh lass, ya look so pretty,” Connor said and Melina blushed. She looked at the redhead, who gave her a nod and took two steps forward and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Thank you so much,” she whispered in his ear, trying to control the tears that were about to fall.  
“I’m not the one ya should be thanking lass. Me brother here is the one who put this all into motion It’s him ya should be thanking.”  
She turned to face Murphy, whose eyes hadn’t left her since he walked in the door. She stepped away from Connor and wrapped her arms around his twin. She held him tighter than she had his brother, but he didn’t need to know that. The young man was blushing furiously and put his hands on her hips and felt her body come closer to his. “Thank you Murphy,” she whispered to him. He felt a jolt of electricity run through his body when her breath hit his ear. He felt lost when she suddenly pulled her body away from him.  
“Ya do look very pretty Melina,” he said, still blushing. Connor clapped his hands together loudly to get everyone’s attention.  
“So, what exactly are we doing today ladies?” he said excitedly.  
“We made plans while you were gone. We’re going to the park across town, they have nature trails and a pond. We thought we would go for a walk, feed the ducks and have lunch after.” The redhead stated as she began to pack up her things and put them in the bag. “Then, if there’s enough time, you can take us shopping.”  
“The park is fine,” Connor replied, “but I’m not going girly shopping. You can take Murph, he’s like a girl.”  
The dark haired twin swung his body around and shoved his brother into the wall. “FUCK YOU!” he yelled. “I’ll kick your arse Connor!” Siobhan carefully stepped between the brothers.  
“As much as I would love to see Connor get his ass handed to him, we gotta go. The park is on the other side of town. Are we taking a cab or the bus?”  
“Bus,” the brothers said in unison, and opened the door for the women to exit. Murphy forgot about the bag of chocolate he had been holding until they were halfway to the bus stop. He suddenly became nervous and thrust the bag at her. “I got ya something. Do ya like chocolate?”  
Melina took the bag and opened it. “Oh good lord! Is all this for me? I can’t eat this Murphy, it’s too much. You have to stop doing this. There is no way in hell I’m gonna be able to catch up with you. I appreciate it, I really do, and I love chocolate, but I don’t think I can stand being any more indebted to you than I already am. You’re a sweet man, but no more of this, please.” The hurt in Murphy’s eyes was obvious and he threw the bag at Siobhan and walked ahead of everyone to the bus stop. The trio walked behind him, but his steps became faster and angrier. “I didn’t mean to make him mad,” Melina said.  
Connor didn’t stop walking, but turned his head in her direction. “He didn’t mean to make you feel bad, or overwhelmed lass. He just wants ya to know ya can trust him. He wants ta make ya feel comfortable, he wants ya ta be one of us.”  
“I know how you feel,” Siobhan said. “It’s hard to trust when you’ve been hurt, but not giving him a chance to prove he’s worthy of your trust will hurt you too.”  
Murphy was impatiently waiting for them at the bus stop when they finally arrived. They got there just as the bus came in view and the twins fished out change from their pockets for the fare. There were only a couple of seats left, one in the front and one towards the back. Connor and Siobhan quickly took the seats in front leaving Murphy and Melina to the back end of the bus. He sat down hard and angry in the seat by the window, she quietly sat next to him. The ride lasted about twenty minutes, and she wanted to apologize for her behavior, but didn’t know what to say. About halfway through the trip she said, “I’m sorry Murphy.”  
He huffed loudly, staring out the window, not looking at her. “Ya feel the way ya feel lass, I can’t do anything ta change that apparently.”  
“You don’t understand. You can’t. Even before this happened, I wasn’t comfortable with stuff like this, people doing nice things just because they wanted to, men doing nice things because they were good men. I haven’t known many good men, I think you’re the first. Please forgive me. Give me another chance. It feels good to have someone who’s nice to me.”  
He turned to face her. “I hate repeating meself lass, but I already told ya I’m an honest man. Don’t make me have ta keep reminding ya.” He smiled at her hoping it would make her feel better and she smiled back at him. When the bus stopped at the edge of the park the two couples got off the bus.  
“Let’s do the nature trail first. We can work up an appetite for lunch,” Siobhan suggested and they all agreed. She and Connor led the way and Murphy and Melina trailed behind them. “Does he want her back?” she asked him.  
“Aye, he does. Regrets what he did. She’s the best thing ta ever happen to him and he knows it. He got scared and ran like a pussy.”  
“She told me what happened. I can tell she loves him very much. She’s still hurting over what he did. Isn’t it natural to be scared of falling in love like that? Love is supposed to last forever, but how can you be sure it’s really love? What if the feeling goes away?”  
He thought about it for a minute. He would probably be scared too. But he couldn’t imagine abandoning the prospect of forever love. “I guess it could be scary, committing the rest of your life to someone and not knowing if they’re gonna feel the same way forever. I’ve never felt that so I don’t know. Is it scarier than never having those feeling for anyone and not having someone to spend forever with? That seems scarier ta me.”   
She didn’t answer him right away, but after a while said, “She would take him back, if he could prove to her that he loves her. He’s your brother, he can’t be that different from you. He helped me too, by calling her. She’s nice, and has a good heart, I think. They’re lucky to have each other.”  
“You can see she has a good heart, but ya can’t see mine? What do I have ta do? Braid your hair? Paint your nails? I’d do it if it would help.”  
She half smiled at him, “I think you would, but it’s not necessary. You’re doing just fine, this is my problem to solve. I’m not yours to fix.”  
“Don’t want to fix ya, there’s nothing ta fix. All I want is ta be your friend, know who ya are, where ya come from.”  
“I might be able to do that, at least I’ll try.” He put his arm around her shoulder. She didn’t even flinch this time.  
“That’s all I’m asking,” he said as they followed his brother and his girl through the wooded trail.

 

Two miles later, the brothers were swearing that they’d never touch another smoke as long as they lived. The girls laughed and even though she hadn’t even known him a full twenty-four hours, Melina knew they didn’t mean it. They decided to have lunch at a café on the outskirts of the park. They sat outside and ate their sandwiches and made small talk. Siobhan still had the bag of chocolate and she and Melina each had a piece as dessert, saving the rest for later. When they were finished, they decided to forgo the pond and go back to the bus stop.  
“So you lasses still want to go shopping?” Murphy asked. Connor abruptly elbowed him in the ribs to get him to shut up.  
“I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that. Besides, I don’t have a place to put anything.” Melina said.  
“Alright then lass. What are we doing now? We’ve still got a few hours till dark. Where do ya want ta go?” he asked.  
“I think Melina should come home with me for a while. We can talk, get to know each other a little more, then we can meet you at Doc’s. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds spectacular lass. Drinks are on Murph tonight.” Murphy took his turn to elbow his brother in the ribs. “But, ah, how about I buy us all a proper dinner before we go. It’s very important ta have something on your stomach before ya go drinking.” They all agreed to the plan and got on the bus when it arrived. They went their separate ways once they arrived back home.  
“So that’s how you’re taking her ta dinner tonight brother? Ya too scared ta be alone with her? Murphy said laughing his ass off.  
“I just want ta have witnesses in case things go south, that’s all. And we don’t need to be talking about me anyway. I’m just happy ta see you and your lass are being civil to each other. What happened?”  
“She apologized ta me. Said it was hard for her ta trust, which I can understand. Guess I just need ta look at things from her point of view.”  
“That’s a good point Murph. How can ya expect her ta accept your way of doing things, if you’re not willing to see her way.”  
“Con, you’re such a philosophizer. Ya should teach at the university.”  
“Fuck off Murph! Let’s get home so I can rest me weary feet and have a smoke.”  
“Aye brother, that is a great idea.”

 

 

When Siobhan and Melina got to her apartment, they both collapsed on the couch. “Make yourself at home. Take a nap, check out the fridge, or borrow my clothes, anything you want.” Siobhan offered.  
“I couldn’t do that. You don’t even know me.”  
“I may not know details, but I know you’re fun to be around and you’re good with the twins, you won’t take their shit.”  
“Their twins?” the blond said surprised.  
“Fraternal, of course, but yes, their twins.”  
“Which one is older?”  
Siobhan laughed, “Oh you’ll have to ask them, I’m not telling.” She got up from the couch and went to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of coke. “Listen, why don’t you take a nap? You can take my room. There’s no way you get good rest on concrete. We’ve got plenty of time before we meet the guys for dinner. I’ll wake you up when its time.”  
“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve said that more in my life than I have in the last twenty-four hours. It feels weird, like I owe you all something and there’s absolutely nothing I can do that would be enough to show how much I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”  
“You don’t have to do anything, except maybe have some girl time with me. You know, just talk or go out together. Just getting to know you and having a best friend to hang with would be enough for me.” Siobhan said.  
“That would be nice,” Melina replied. “I’ve never had a best friend before. I would like that.”  
“Good, now that we’re bff’s, I think you should take a nap. I’ll wake you up in time to get ready.”

 

Two and a half hours later, Siobhan quietly opened the door to wake her new friend. “Come on sweetie, it’s time to wake up.” While Melina yawned and stretched her self awake, the redhead went to her closet and pulled out two dresses, then she collected bras, panties and shoes for each of them. “Why don’t you go ahead and take a shower? I’ve already taken mine, so I’ll get dressed while you’re in there, then we can get you all dolled up.”  
“Two showers in one day? I could get used to that,” Melina said as she climbed out of bed.   
“Good, you should get used to it. You can take one anytime you want.” She laid the clothes out on the ed. “Ya know, you could move in here, if you want to. I have an extra bedroom, it can be yours.”  
“I’ll have to think about that, if it’s okay.”  
“Take your time. It’s a big decision, there’s no rush.” After Melina took her shower and washed her hair, again Siobhan helped her into a simple black dress. She gave her earrings and a necklace to wear and curled her hair for her. Just as she was putting her make up on, her phone rang. It was Connor.  
“Hello lass, ready for dinner?”  
“Almost, we’re putting our faces on now, shouldn’t be much longer.”  
“You’re beautiful Siobhan, you don’t have to put on a new face.”  
“I really don’t want to hear your bullshit right now Connor. We will meet you at the Italian place at seven, alright? You don’t need to butter me up. I’m not going to abandon Melina or Murphy. We’ll see you in a little bit.” She abruptly hung up the phone and went back to applying her mascara. “God! He pisses me off!”  
Melina had just finished applying a shade of violet to her lips and rose from her seat in front of the vanity. “He loves you, ya know,” she said as she stood leaning against the bathroom door watching the redhead in the mirror. “Murphy told me at the park. He says Conner’s scared of being in love.”  
Siobhan put her make up away and turned around to face her new friend, “I can understand that. I’m scared too. I have never felt like this before, didn’t think that I would fall in love with him, but I did. If he would have just told me he was scared, I could have dealt with that, but he didn’t. He didn’t say a word and I had no idea what went wrong. That’s what hurts.” The redhead grabbed her bag and the two headed for the door.   
As they walked down the street to meet the boys, Melina said, “Murphy also said that Connor was a pussy.” Both girls laughed at that.   
“I think it’s an accurate description, but I’d like to see how far Murphy runs when it happens to him.” As they got closer to the restaurant, they saw the brothers standing outside smoking.  
“Brother, look at these two gorgeous women,” Connor said. “Women this beautiful deserve a perfect night, don’t they?”  
“Aye brother,” Murphy replied. “Unfortunately, we beat up your two perfect men, so you have to spend the evening with us.” He smirked and crushed his cigarette under his boot. They boys held their arms out to the ladies and they hooked themselves together. Murphy heard Melina say, under her breath, “Sounds like a perfect night to me.”  
The boys ordered glasses of wine for the girls and bottles of beer for themselves. They made small talk over dinner, discussing their day in the park. Eventually, Melina got around to asking the question of the day. “Siobhan told me you’re twins. So, which one is older? She wouldn’t tell me?” The redhead giggled and the boys just smiled at each other.  
“I’m the oldest,” Connor answered. Murphy hit him on the shoulder.  
“I’m the oldest,” the dark haired twin retorted.  
“Wait,” Melina said confused, “there’s nothing wrong with being younger. It’s just by two or three minutes, right?” That gave Connor the green light to start his spiel.   
“Our ma never told us when we was growing up. We fought about it all the time, then right before we left for America, she told us that the one with the bigger cock was the first born.” Melina choked on her wine.  
“She told you that?!”  
“Yes indeed lass. That’s how I know I’m the oldest. Murph here is too embarrassed to say he’s the younger brother.” He took a swig of his beer and arched his eyebrows Groucho Marx style. “I can show you if you want ta see for yourself.”  
“Fuck Con, she don’t want ta see your damn cock. No one should have ta see that. No offence Siobhan.”  
“None taken Murphy,” she said. “I agree with ya.” Connor gave her a hurt look that she knew was just for show. They both knew how much she loved his cock. After the meal was eaten and the bill paid, the quartet walked down to McGinty’s Pub. It was a packed house by the time they arrived, but all their friends made room for them at the bar. The whiskey flowed and everyone was laughing and having a good time, mostly at Doc and Rocco’s expense. Melina was feeling a bit out of place around all the good timing Irishmen, but stayed close to Murphy the whole night. She hadn’t had much alcohol, but the three shots, plus the wine from dinner was playing havoc with her bladder. She asked Siobhan where the women’s room was and refused her offer to go with her. She was going to take a few minutes to relax her mind. None of them noticed the big, burly dock worker who followed her down the hallway.  
After she peed, she just sat there for a minute trying to process the last twenty-four hours. One minute she was starving and sleeping in an ally, and now she had a full belly, three new friends, and a potential roof over her head. She was grateful, and had told them so multiple times, but she still had her suspicions. Her doubt had hurt Murphy. She didn’t want to hurt him, she liked him. He was honest, as far as she could tell, he was protective, and he was very sexy. She didn’t know him very well, but was sure that would change. He wanted to get to know her and be her friend and she wanted that too and maybe more.  
She forgot that she locked the door until she heard the doorknob rattle. She took a look at herself in the mirror, and went to unlock the door. “I’m so sorry,” she said as she unhooked the latch. “I just needed a minute and forgot . . .” She was interrupted by a giant man with giant hands pushing her onto the floor. When she tried to get up, he put his giant boot-clad foot against her neck and locked the door behind him.

 

Siobhan looked at her watch, the girl had been gone for ten minutes and she was a little worried. Murphy only just noticed she wasn’t next to him and asked the redhead where she was. “She went to the bathroom, but that was ten minutes ago. I think I’m gonna go check on her.” Murphy nodded and went back to his whiskey. When Siobhan found the door locked, she started calling her friends name. She heard a scream which put her in full on panic mode and she ran back out to the bar to find Connor and Murphy. She was hysterical when she got to them. “The door is locked and I heard a scream from inside. You’ve got to get the door open.” The boys and Doc followed her down the hallway. When Murphy tried the doorknob, it wouldn’t budge and he and his brother attempted to knock it down.  
“Not t-t-t-tonight boys. Use the k-k-k-key,” and Doc handed over a large, gold skeleton key that opened the door nicely. The big, burly dock worker had Melina pinned against the wall with his hands up her dress and his mouth on hers. She was fighting him to get away, and failing. Murphy was the first one inside and pulled the hulking man off her, knocking him to the ground. Without checking on her first, he jumped on top of the man and began beating his face bloody. Doc ushered Siobhan back into the bar and kicked everyone else out for the night.  
Melina’s attacker was so much larger than the skinny Irishman and threw him off like a rag doll. He stood up, blood running down his face and advanced on Murphy, pulling him to his feet also. As he began to pummel Melina’s rescuer, Connor ran out to the bar and grabbed a whiskey bottle. He lunged at the man from behind and broke it over his big bald head. Unfortunately, it didn’t knock him out right away, but must have caused some damage, because as he let go of Murphy and turned around to take on Connor, he fell flat on his face, unconscious.  
As soon as Murphy had pulled the man off her, Melina ran into the nearest stall and locked the door. She was crying and unconsciously pulling her skirt down even though it was already down as much as it would go. When the fighting stopped and everything was quiet, she didn’t move to leave the safety of her stall. Murphy knocked on the metal door. Breathing heavily, he asked her if she was alright. She answered him with a hiccup and a yes. Unlocking the door, she pulled it inward to walk out. She saw the man lying on the floor, face down surrounded by blood and glass. Connor took her hand and helped her step over the extra-large speed bump now blocking the door. When they got back to the bar, Doc quickly filled up five shot glasses with his best whiskey and they all downed them at the same time. “Alright lass, how are ya? Are ya hurt?” Doc asked her before anyone else could say anything.  
“I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me, just scared the shit out of me.”  
“Do ya want me call the police?”  
“No, I just want to leave please,” she said and looked at her three friends. Murphy came over and hugged her tight.  
“We’ll leave, but both of ya are staying with us tonight. Not letting ya out of my sight again, ya hear?”  
Siobhan spoke up, “We need to go by my apartment and get some things first, okay?”  
“Of course,” Connor said, completely sober now. “Let Murph and I take care of our friend in there, then we can go.” The boys hauled the still breathing, but dead weight body to a dumpster one block over. When they returned, they walked the girls to the apartment where Siobhan backed a bag for them both. Melina quickly took care of Murphy’s bloodied and bruised face the minute they walked into the loft. Siobhan had agreed to share Connor’s mattress with him, while Murphy let Melina take his and he would sleep on the ratty couch.   
Before he went to sleep, he went out to the fire escape to have a smoke. He was surprised when Melina came out and sat with him. She took one of his smokes, claiming that she needed to calm down. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her arm inside his as she had at the restaurant. She took a drag and whispered to him, “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melina's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had left kudos and comments. I hope you like this one, and remember comments are encouraged and welcomed.

Chapter Three

Murphy was woken harshly by a slap to the face. “Wake up brother, we’re gonna be late for mass.” He didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch and promptly fell flat on the floor when he turned over. “Fuck!” he screamed as his forehead hit the bare hardwood floor. “Stop being a baby Murph, we got ta get dressed, we’re gonna be late. I don’t want Sister Agnes slapping me with her splintered ruler.”

“Don’t lie Con,” Murphy said as he picked himself up from the floor, “ya like it when she spanks ya.”

“That’s between me and da good Lord, Murph,” he said and threw clothes at his brother, hitting him in the face with a pair of pants.

“Where are the girls? They go home without saying goodbye?”

“They went to the grocery. When we get back from church, there’s gonna be a nice breakfast waiting for us.”

“Really?” Murph asked, slightly astonished. “They don’t have to do that.” 

“They know, I told ‘em, but Melina said she’s from the South and wants ta cook us a traditional southern breakfast. I guess she hasn’t gotten a chance ta do that since she came up here.” No sooner had the boys finished dressing, the girls came through the door with two paper bags each. The boys jumped in to help them.

“Good morning Melina. Did ya sleep well?” Murphy asked her.

“I did actually. I guess I was so exhausted and freaked out by what happened last night that I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Didn’t wake up once.”

“That’s because ya knew ya were safe with us. Ya know we’d never let anybody hurt ya again. I’m glad you were able to get some good rest.” Siobhan looked at her watch.

“You two better get out of here or you’ll be late. I don’t want to have to pick splinters out of Connor’s ass.”

 

“Why not lass?” he asked as they walked to the door. “It would be a win-win for everyone involved.”

“Asshole!” she yelled at them as the door closed.

 

“Glad to see you’re still alive brother. I thought Siobhan would have killed you in your sleep.” Murphy said and lit his first smoke of the day.

“She’s gonna give me another chance. I told her I love her and that what I did hurt me in my soul. Told her I’d do anything ta make it right.”

“Glad ta hear it brother. Ya can’t fuck it up again, she’ll kill ya.”

“Yeah, she said, and I quote, “If you fuck this up again, I will rip your dick off, shove it down your throat, pull it out your ass and look pretty doing it.”

“WOW. That’s some gratuitous violence. I wouldn’t let her do it, I’d protect ya,” he said and laughed.

“Don’t laugh. She’d do it and you would be next on her list.”

“That reminds me. I had the strangest dream last night.”

“And ya didn’t bother to clean the sofa when ya woke up, did ya?”

“Not that kind of dream arsehole. You and me and some other guy, I couldn’t see his face. The three of us were in a courtroom. We were saying Da’s family prayer and then we shot the place to holy hell.”

“That’s fucked up Murph. Ya think it’s because of what happened last night at Doc’s?”

“Don’t know. Felt good beating the shit out of that motherfucker though. Men like him need ta be off the streets.” Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside his head. “You and me could clean up the streets of Boston, like the right hand of God.”

“Like a calling Murph? A mission from God?” He slapped his brother on the shoulder. “We could be the Blues Brothers. Get Roc and a few others and put a band together. Ooh, do ya think I’d get to fuck Carrie Fisher? I always wanted to fuck Carrie Fisher, those side buns are hot as fuck.”

Murphy shoved his brother away. “Fuck off Connor. God don’t look kindly on those who laugh at him.

“Not laughing at the Holy Father Murph, I’m laughing at you.”

 

Siobhan wasn’t a cook by any means. She burned water and blew up her microwave. She was eternally grateful that her new friend and roommate had excellent cooking skills. “Most Southern girls learn to cook from their mothers or grandmothers. My mamma taught me, but there are a couple of things I’ve never been able to get right, like grits and red-eye gravy.”

“So what are ya gonna teach me to make? I’m excited!” she jumped up and down.

“You’re this excited about learning to cook?” Melina asked skeptically.

“Yes, I really am, but I’m also just a ball of nervous energy.” She continued to jump up and down. “I’m giving Connor a second chance. I told him that I’d make him eat his dick and shit it out if he hurt me like that again.”

“That. Is. Harsh.” Melina said more than a little stunned.

“Yeah, but less than what he’ll deserve if he does it again. He told me he loves me and that he’d do anything to make it right. I’m not gonna make him jump through hoops. Connor needs baby steps.”

“Well, I hope everything works out. You two look cute together. Now, I’m gonna show you how to make biscuits from scratch.”

 

As soon as the church doors closed behind them, the men lit a smoke in unison. Breathing in deeply, they descended the steps and headed back to the flat, when Connor’s stomach growled loudly. “At least ya waited until mass was over and we were out the door. That would have been embarrassing Con.”

“Sorry Murph. I’ve been thinking about that nice Southern breakfast that’s waiting on us. Ya got good taste in women brother. She’s pretty, wicked sense of humor, and she can cook.”

Murphy snickered, “We don’t know she can cook Con. Just because she’s from the South doesn’t make her Paula Deen.”

“Ya don’t know what you’re saying. Everyone knows that Southern girls can cook. It’s in their DNA, they learn from their ma. If she doesn’t cook the best food we’ve ever eaten, I’ll walk naked through the streets.”

“You’re on brother. I can’t wait to get those pictures, I’ll make posters out of ‘em and pin ‘em up all over town. I’ll even send one ta ma. She’ll be so proud.”

“What are you gonna do when I’m right? If that’s the best meal you’ve ever had, and I prove you wrong, what are you gonna do?” Connor asked his brother.

Murphy thought about it. Chances are, she was gonna be an amazing cook, and really anything she made would be better than Siobhan’s cooking. He had a feeling he would lose this bet, so he didn’t want to have to do anything too outrageous, something he could live with, something that no one else would know about. “I’ll shave my balls.”

Connor stopped and choked on his smoke. “You’ll what?”

“I said, I’ll. Shave. My. Balls.”

“You’re that confident you’re right? You’re willing to bet the boys for this?”

“I have a feeling you’re right, but there’s always the possibility you’re not. Just in case, this is something I’m willing ta do, and no one has ta know about it.”

“You’ll need ta buy some lotion, and you’ll be walking funny for a while. Ya could break out in a rash.”

“How do ya know that?” Murphy said, a little astonished by his brother’s knowledge.

“Fuck you, I know shit. Besides, Siobhan used ta shave. She gets waxed now. She says it’s easier.”

“I’d rather scrape my balls with a razor than pour hot wax on ‘em. Women are hardcore brother, that’s why ya don’t need ta be pissin’ ‘em off.” Murphy grinned, “Maybe she’ll give your woman some cooking lessons. Then ya can move in with her and leave my ass the fuck alone.”

“Oh, I couldn’t leave ya like that Murph. I know how lonely ya get without me company. Besides, isn’t Melina moving in with her? There won’t be any room for me.”

“She would make room for ya, ya know she would.”

“I hope so brother. I don’t want ta lose her again.”

Murphy slapped him on the back, “Melina and I won’t let that happen.”

 

The smell of food wafted through the air and hit the men’s nostrils as they reached the fifth floor. Connor was already planning to go out after breakfast and buy his brother a brand new razor. Siobhan was setting the table when they came in. “Smells so good lass. Could smell it down the hall,” Connor said and inhaled through his nose. “This is going ta be the best food we’ve had in ages.”

“Well thank you,” Melina said blushing, “but don’t say that until you’ve eaten it. It’s been a while since I’ve done this. I’m a little out of practice.”

“I’m sure it will be just fine Melina. We’re both starving.” Murphy said and sat down at the table. The girls brought in coffee and orange juice as the boys filled their plates with fried eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, and fried potatoes. Connor was smiling at his brother when he saw him take his first bite. Murphy’s face held a combination of ecstasy and dread.

“Should I buy the razor now, or wait for ya ta get your courage up?” he asked him while stuffing potatoes in his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up Con. Let’s just enjoy the wonderful bounty that the good Lord and these beautiful women have put before us, huh? No need ta waste time talking when there’s glorious food ta be eaten.”

“Alright little brother, whatever ya say. I’ll buy it later,” he said and laughed so hard he almost shot coffee out his nose. The girls weren’t sure if they even wanted to know what that was all about. 

“Ya know, I helped put this magnificent feast together. I fried the bacon and sausage, and I made the biscuit mix,” Siobhan said proudly.

“Ya did?” Connor said around a mouthful of food. He washed it down with juice and continued. “They taste heavenly, did Melina cast a cooking spell on ya?”

The redhead became defensive. “No, she didn’t asshole. I followed her instructions. She told me what to put in and how much. She taught me how to knead the dough and cut it. I’m a good listener Connor, I pay attention.”

Connor put his fork down on his plate noticing the entire table was staring at him, waiting to hear what would come next. He put his hands on her face. “I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean ta offend ya or piss ya off. They taste amazing and I’m proud of ya.” He kissed her softly on the lips. “Ya forgive me darlin’?”

“Of course. We can’t move forward if I can’t forgive you for something as small as that, can we?”

“No love, we can’t. Thank ya.” Murphy and Melina had stopped eating and were just staring at the couple. Murphy knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn’t have initiated a moment like this if he wasn’t truly committed to making things right. He was proud of Connor and a little envious that he had something special in his life, something he wanted to commit to. When everyone went back to their meal, the only sounds were those of satisfaction. The boys ate more than their fair share, but the girls didn’t mind. They were proud of themselves for making such a good meal. Siobhan especially, even though she may not have done much, at least she didn’t burn the fucking building down.

When breakfast was finished, Connor and Siobhan cuddled on the couch while Murphy and Melina did clean up duty, she was washing and he was drying. “Can I ask you a question?” she said and passed a cup to him.

“Sure lass, anything.”

“Ya don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but what was that with you and Connor at the table earlier? Something about a razor?”

Murphy turned ten shades of red. “Well, I don’t mind telling ya, I just don’t want ya ta be mad or laugh at me.”

“I can’t promise I won’t laugh, but I swear I won’t get mad.” She said and handed him a plate.

“Okay, well after we left the church, Connor’s stomach started growling and he told me he’d been thinking about the meal ya were making us, said it would be the best meal we ever had ‘cause you’re from the South and all Southern women are good cooks. I said just because you’re from the South don’t make ya Paula Deen.” He paused to gage her reaction, but she just dunked another dish into the water, so he continued. “Connor said that if I didn’t like your food, he’d run naked through the streets, and he made me bet something too.” He paused again, only this time for a tiny bit of courage. This is when she finally looked up at him with her big green eyes “I said, if it was the best meal I’d ever eaten . . . . . I would shave my balls.”

The girl didn’t miss a beat, “I’d suggest you wax instead, much more painful. Just what you deserve for thinking my food is gonna be shit.”

“I didn’t think it was gonna be shite. I just didn’t know. I’m sorry. Ya just don’t know how sorry I am. Shouldn’t have doubted ya, and sure as fuck shouldn’t have made that stupid bet.” He dried a plate and put it in the cabinet. “Connor was right. Haven’t had food that good since we left Ireland. Maybe you could cook for us again sometime? I know Con would be ecstatic if you could give his lass some lessons. We’d be willing ta be guinea pigs if ya need ‘em.”

“It’s okay Murphy, I was joking about the wax. I’m not mad or offended, but the thought of watching you shave your balls is hilarious,” she laughed

Murphy stopped what he was doing and quirked his eyebrows. “Ya want ta watch me shave my balls? Would ya help me too?” he said jokingly, before he realized how that might sound to her. He must have had a look of horror on his face when he did realize it, because she stopped laughing. She took a step closer to him and put the dishrag in the sink.

“Ya don’t have to be afraid to say anything in front of me. I’m not offended by words, just actions. You haven’t done anything to scare me. I feel very comfortable around you all right now. It’s almost like the way things were before I moved here, when I was home and hanging out with my friends. It feels good to be around people who I can be myself with and who can be themselves around me. I’m not easily offended Murphy, I can give as good as I can get.” She turned around and went back to the dishes “And to answer your questions, I might do both or either, if it was worth my time.” She didn’t see Murphy’s mouth drop.

 

Connor and Siobhan were sitting on the couch watching the crappy black and white television the boys had found in the dumpster down the street. It only picked up static and snow, but it made noise and was an adequate distraction, and those two were definitely distracted. She was straddling his hips and had her hands in his hair. He had his hands on her hips and his lips on hers. Murphy stopped Melina as she came out of the kitchen area. He blushed slightly. He had seen his brother in more compromising situations than this, but this was his twin and he could feel his emotional state. He could see the tenderness with which Connor touched and kissed her. He took Melina’s hand in his and whispered in her ear, “Fancy a walk lass?” She nodded and he led her through the door. When they got outside, he lit a smoke and offered one to her, which she declined. 

They walked in silence while Murphy smoked, but when he squashed the butt under his boot he asked her a question. “Where in the South are ya from, if ya don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind at all. I’m from a little place South East of Nashville, Tennessee called Culleoka. I wasn’t born there, but I lived there since I was a year old.”

“So where were a born?”

“Mudfork, West Virginia, and no, my mamma wasn’t my sister.”

“I didn’t think she was Melina,” he said smiling. “So, what brought ya ta Boston?”  
“About two years ago, my mamma died. She had breast cancer, didn’t even survive three years after diagnosis. I was in college, but I had moved back home to help take care of her. Well, after she died I stayed at home and took care of daddy for a while, I even dropped out of school to do it.” She was quiet for a while and Murphy didn’t push her to speak. They passed the diner and he touched her elbow to stop her. She looked over and nodded her head in answer to his silent question. They found a booth by the front window and sat down. Within a minute a waitress was there to take their order. Both were still full from breakfast, so they just ordered coffee which she brought back to them before they could blink. When they were alone again, she took a deep breath and continued her story.

“Daddy used to beat mamma. He never laid a hand on me, just her. He stopped doing it when she got sick. I don’t know what happened between them then, but after she died, he got weird. He started stalking me, he followed me to work, he would come into the store while I was there, and he would call me multiple times during the day. If I didn’t answer he would call the police or the emergency rooms looking for me. If I told him I was going to a friend’s house, he would drive by to make sure my car was there.” She stopped talking and took a breath. Murphy was looking at her trying not to show the anger that was building up inside him. Then she continued.

“One day, I confronted him about it, I asked him why he was following me. At first he denied it, but then he said he was worried about me, he didn’t trust that I could take care of myself. He didn’t think I could make good decisions, so he was looking after me. He said I was like mom and would get myself into trouble. Then I asked him about her, what he did to her. He denied that too, every fucking bit of it. He said he never hit her, never hurt her. That was it, I lost it. That night I packed a bag and left. I had a friend in college who was from Boston. I called her and she said I could come stay with her, so I came here a year ago. In that year, she got married and moved away. I lost my job and couldn’t afford the apartment by myself. I’ve been homeless for the last three months.

Murphy didn’t quite know what to say. He was angry that she had grown up with that kind of man, but that knowledge helped him understand why she treated him the way she had. He stretched his hand across the table and held hers. “Have ya seen the son of a bitch since ya left?”

“No, haven’t seen or spoke to him. I miss him, but I can’t go back there.”

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “Ya got a new life now, with new friends. Connor, Siobhan . . . me, ya can’t get rid of us.” His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from his brother.

Bring your woman home, we got plans


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies, tacos and beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have given kudos and comments on this. I think it will be wrapping up soon, maybe a couple more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

 

When Murphy and Melina got back to the flat, Connor and Siobhan were on the fire escape sharing a smoke. Murphy knocked on the window, “Hey Con, we’re back. What are your plans?”

Connor turned around and handed his smoke off to his girl. “Thought we might go to the movies, then on our way back maybe stop at the taco truck and get lunch. Maybe pick up some beer along the way too.” 

“Sounds good ta me, what do ya think Melina?” Murphy asked her as he sat on his mattress and lit a smoke.

“Sounds great,” she said, “I haven’t been to a movie theater in ages. I don’t even know what’s playing.”

“Depends on what ya fancy. There’s action, comedy, action, science fiction, action.” Connor said nonchalantly.

“Connor wants to see an action movie, in case you couldn’t tell.” Siobhan said and climbed through the window. “It doesn’t matter to me, no good romances out now anyway.”

“Oh! We have to stop and buy razors on the way back Murph. I haven’t forgotten our bet.”

“Of course ya haven’t arsehole.” He mumbled to himself.

“If I can have a say in it Connor, he shouldn’t have to do it if he doesn’t want to. I know what he said and it’s no big deal. I’m not mad, just happy that it wasn’t as shitty as he thought it would be. I don’t really care either way. If he wants to go through with it that’s fine, if not, then he shouldn’t have to. Just my opinion.”

Connor looked at his brother as Melina turned and joined her roommate on the couch. “So ya told her, huh?”

“She asked about your razor comment. Didn’t want ta lie, felt bad for doubting her. She was very understanding.” He put his arm around his brother and spoke low into his ear. “She offered ta help.” Connor’s mouth dropped to the floor.

“She what?”

“She was just joking. I think she feels comfortable enough around us ta be herself.”

“All because of you Murph. I told ya, ya showed her she could trust ya, and ya did it in record time too.” Connor said.

“Na, don’t think it was me. Your lass has been talking us up ta her, I think. She can be very convincing.”

“That she can,” Connor said. The boys sat on the floor by the couch. The girls were looking at the movie listings in the morning paper. “Ya decide on a movie yet.”

“I think so, this one has action and good looking men, something for everyone.” Siobhan remarked, handing the paper to Connor. He grabbed it from her hands, “You’re going with the two best looking men in Boston, who else ya need ta look at?”

“If we’re gonna have to sit through two hours of guns and blood, we should have something nice to look at. It’s gonna be too dark to see you, but I’ll let you hold my hand,” she winked and smiled at him. Murphy slid his eyes to Melina, who was smiling at the exchange between his brother and her roommate.

“I think Con just needs to be grateful that you’re letting him do that.” Murphy interjected.

“I am grateful, just teasin’ a bit, that’s all,” he said in his defense. “I’m in a good mood. I got my brother, two beautiful lasses, an afternoon of bullets and blood, followed by tacos and beer. That’s my perfect day.”

“Alright then, when does the movie start and where’s it playing?” Murphy asked and stood from the floor.

“It starts in an hour at the theater on the Waterfront. It should only take ten or fifteen minutes if we walk. Then we’ll be hungry for popcorn by the time we get there.” Siobhan said as she grabbed her purse from the couch.

 

Connor held his woman’s hand on the walk to the theater while Murphy made fun of them under his breath. “Stop it Murphy,” Melina scolded. “There is nothing to make fun of. I just think you’re jealous that your brother is getting his shit together and you . . . “

“And I what Melina?” he interrupted her. “I don’t have my shit together? I don’t have anyone ta hold hands with? Let me tell ya something lass, when I go ta the pub, the women line up ta hold my ‘hand’.”

“No doubt you’ve had plenty of hands on you Murphy, you’re a charmer, but what Connor is holding is different. He’s holding his future, right there in the palm of his hand. The only way she’s getting out of that grip is if he cuts his hand off.”

“He’s lucky she loves him so much. Don’t think a woman could ever love me like that. I tend ta fuck up a lot, a woman can take only so much of that.” He said quietly.

“That’s true, and men are the same. A woman can fuck up only so many times before a man has had enough. That’s the way it should be. One person shouldn’t have to be in a relationship with someone who can’t handle the responsibility. However, if I know that you love me enough to make a legitimate effort to reduce the amount of fuck ups you make, I would be willing to make an effort to help you with that.”

Murphy kept walking, but side-eyed the woman next to him. Grinning to himself he said, “You would help me ta not fuck things up between us? If we were together, I mean?”

She smiled to herself, “I would try to help any man who really wanted to be in a relationship with me. If I know he’s a good man, and truly wanted to make a relationship work, then yeah, I would. I wouldn’t want to be the only one putting out effort.”

“You’re a good woman. Ya don’t need a man whose not gonna work ta keep ya.”

“He has to want it as much as I do. If he doesn’t, I’d rather he not string me along.” It was that moment they arrived at the theater. The boys bought the tickets and the food, two large buckets of popcorn and two large drinks to share with the girls. They chose to sit in the center of the theater, and quietly waited for the film to begin.

Melina found herself cringing at some of the more brutal scenes and grabbing Murphy’s arms during the more shocking ones. He was enjoying it, the movie and Melina’s reactions. He liked the feeling of her delicate hands grasping his arm. Each time he would pat her hand and give her an understanding smile. When the movie was over, they walked back to the apartment building talking about the film the whole time. Connor was as excited as a little kid, he and Murphy acting out scenes and quoting lines all the way.

Connor bought the tacos and Murphy bought the beer. When they got back to the flat, they camped out on the floor to eat and drink. They talked about the movie some more, laughed and had fun together. The brothers soon went out on the fire escape to smoke while the girls cleaned up the mess.

“Uh, I want ta ask ya something Murph,” Connor said with hesitation. Murphy put his arm around his brother’s shoulders. 

“Anything for ya Con. It’s been a good day brother. Whatever ya want.”

“I want ta ask Siobhan to stay here tonight . . . with me . . . alone.” Murphy thought about what he said, then replied, “Don’t go expecting everything ta fall back into place. She may want ta take things slow.”

“I know, I’m not expecting a thing from her. I’m just gonna ask. But if she says yes, I’m gonna suggest that ya take Melina back to their apartment. Ya can spend the night there, with her. She shouldn’t be staying by herself, ya know that.”

“I know Con, I don’t want her ta be alone.” He stared off into space for a moment then said, “If she says yes, I’ll be more than happy ta walk her home, but I’ve gotta work in the morning. I’ll just drop back in long enough ta get dressed and go.”

“Murph, you’ll be there all night, just take your clothes with ya dumbarse. She’ll probably fix ya a nice breakfast before ya leave for work.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. Alright, just let me know what she says.”

 

Two hours later it was beginning to get dark and Connor took Siobhan out to the fire escape. Murphy and Melina sat on the couch waiting to see what would happen. “He’s gonna ask her ta spend the night here with him. Would ya be okay with that?” he asked her.

“Sure, if she wants to, I’m fine with it. I can go back to the apartment and stay. I’m living with her now, so I guess it would be fine. I’m not sure if I can find my way in the dark though.”

“Don’t ya worry about that. I’ll walk ya home and stay with ya.”

“You don’t have to stay. I’ll be fine by myself.”

“I know ya will lass, but I really don’t want ta come back ta Connor’s bare arse smiling at me. I’ve had ta hear them before, Siobhan is a screamer. I wouldn’t sleep a wink.”

She giggled, “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll probably be over here when he stays at the apartment.”

“Aye lass, you’re always welcome in our home.”

Connor and Siobhan were both smiling when they came back in. She went to her purse and took out her keys. “I’m going to stay here tonight, so these are my keys. I’ll get copies made for you tomorrow, I promise. It’s your apartment too now, so help yourself to anything your see. We will go shopping tomorrow and get you some stuff of your own. Do you remember how to get there?”

“No, but Murphy’s going with me, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“I would never worry about you if you are with him. I’ll see you in the morning.” Siobhan said and gave her roommate a hug while Murphy threw some clothes in a plastic bag.

“Let’s go before it gets too dark,” Murphy said and pulled Melina through the door.

 

The sky turned dark quickly and the two were walking by the light of the street lamps. She shuttered as they passed the ally that she had slept in. They both heard noises coming from there and Murphy took her hand and dragged her away as fast as he could. They sprinted the rest of the way to the apartment and were quite out of breath when they arrived at the building. He took the keys from her shaking hand and opened the door. He dropped his bag on the floor as soon as he passed over the threshold and disappeared into the apartment. Melina sat on the couch with her head in her hands. It had only taken two days for her to forget the fear she had being in that ally. She was angry at herself for becoming so wrapped up in safety and friendship.

When Murphy returned, he had a bottle of Jamison and two glasses. He sat them on the table and poured one for each of them. “Are ya okay lass? I’m so fucking glad you’re not out there anymore. I wish I’d have met ya sooner, ya would have never been out there ta begin with.”

“Thank you. I had almost forgot that ally even existed. When I heard that noise, I remembered all too well what can happen there.” She said and took a big gulp of her whiskey.

Murphy moved over to sit next to her on the couch. “Ya don’t have ta tell me what happened to ya back there, but I think I may have a good idea of what it was. I’m here and my ears are yours ta bend if ya need ta talk. I’m sure you’d feel more comfortable talking ta Siobhan, but just know I’m here too.”

“I do know Murphy. I’m just angry at myself. I’m angry that I got caught up in friendship and safety and walks in the park and movies. I know that I could end up back in that ally in the blink of an eye and I forgot that. You made me forget that.”

“No lass, I didn’t. I made ya remember that ya shouldn’t be there. I showed ya that ya don’t have ta be there. Ya belong here, with me.” He put his finger on her chin and moved her head to face him. “You will never go back there, I promise ya. I swear to Almighty God you will always be here with me.” He began to lean into her and she panicked, pushing herself away from him and standing up.

“I need to take a shower,” she said quickly. “I won’t be long.” She dashed into the bathroom, leaving Murphy dazed and confused. “Fuck up number one,” he mumbled quietly to himself.

 

Melina leaned back against the bathroom door catching her breath. She immediately regretted running from Murphy’s impending kiss, but her brain short circuited. She blanked out and unconsciously had chosen flight over fight. She stripped off her clothes and turned the shower on, stepping in when the water was warm enough. She was thinking about that almost kiss and zoned out. Did he really want to kiss her or was he just trying to calm her down? Was it out of pity for her? She had told him about her dad and how she came to live in that ally. Maybe he felt sorry for her. She felt the water get cold and realized she hadn’t even washed yet. She quickly took care of that and turned the shower off. As she stepped out to grab a towel, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Melina?” Murphy said, “Are ya alright lass? Ya been in there for a while, ya okay?”

“Yeah Murphy, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” She quickly dried off and then remembered that in her haste she had forgotten to grab clothes. She wrapped the towel around her tightly and hoped that Murphy had gone back into the living room. When she opened the door, her hopes were dashed. There he was leaning against the door frame, shirtless.

“I was hoping ta get a shower too, but I assume all the hot water is gone?”

She looked down at the floor, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I was distracted, guess I zoned out.” 

“No Melina, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta scare ya. I just wanted . . . “

“I know,” she interrupted. “You don’t have to apologize. You were just trying to calm me down or make me feel safe, right? It’s nice that you want to do that for me. You don’t have to be sorry for that.” She moved to pass him and go to her room to get dressed, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

“I do want ya ta feel safe and I’m not sorry for wanting ta kiss ya, but that’s not why I did it.” He brushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hand. “I want ta kiss ya because you’re beautiful. You’ve got a beautiful smile, a beautiful laugh, and beautiful soft, golden hair. I want ya ta know how beautiful ya are, how beautiful I think ya are.” They looked into each other’s eyes and Murphy leaned down hoping for a sign that she wanted him to kiss her. He licked his lips and she closed her eyes and he touched his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the kiss, and Murphy goes back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter may seem a bit rushed, but I am very overwhelmed at the moment, with personal life and work. Please forgive. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please let me know what you think in a comment. They are a writer's lifeblood.

Chapter 5

 

Melina could have lost herself in that kiss, and almost did, until she felt Murphy’s tongue bush against her lips. Her body shuttered, and she stepped away from him. “I hope that was alright sweetheart. Best kiss I’ve had in a long time.”

She held up her towel with one hand and took his in her other, “It was perfect Murphy. I haven’t been kissed like that in, well, I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like that. Ever since I met you, you’ve been trying to make feel special, feel confident and show me I can trust you. I do trust you, and I have felt more confident about myself and my life these last two days than I think I ever have. That kiss was . . . . more than nice. I enjoyed that a lot,” she grinned and giggled, making Murphy grin in return, “and I’ll give you a chance, if that’s what you want, but I can’t give you anything more than that, not right now. You don’t have anything to prove to me, just let me catch up. I still have a lot of shit in my head to deal with, I hope you understand. I don’t want to scare you away.”

He shook his head in amusement as he looked at her and smiled. “Lass, I understand, and yes, I’d like ta have a chance ta be with ya. I want whatever this is that we’re feeling for each other ta grow and get bigger and better. I know there will come a day when you’re ready ta tell me what happened ta ya in that alley, but until then, just know I’m content with the way things are, as long as I can keep kissing ya.”

“I would like for you to keep kissing me. It feels good. I just don’t want to lose myself too fast before I’m ready.”

“I won’t let ya,” he said and cupped her cheek. “I’ve got an iron will lass. Nothing will happen until ya say it will. I promise.” They leaned into each other and kissed again. This time she allowed Murphy’s tongue entrance into her mouth. When they parted, breathing heavily, she reminded him about the shower. “Aye, there should be enough hot water by now.” She moved away, letting him enter the bathroom and went to Siobhan’s room to find something to sleep in, settling for a tank shirt that said McGinty’s Irish Pub and a pair of red sleep shorts. She was excited about shopping tomorrow. She couldn’t wait to have clothes of her own again.

By the time Murphy slipped under the water spray, he was hard. Just a fucking kiss had made him hard. He laughed to himself remembering that Connor told him the same thing happened the first time he kissed Siobhan. He had an immense amount of patience, his Ma had always said that. Unless, of course it involved his brother. There were times when he had no patience with Connor at all, but that was typical with siblings. This woman was someone he could easily be patient with. As he began to wash himself, he thought about the kiss and how she looked with that towel around her. She looked so hot, her hair still dripping from her own shower. He lathered his hands and began to stroke himself slowly. He imagined removing that towel and what she looked like without it.

He knew she would have a beautiful body, that was obvious to him. He knew her breasts were larger than average, but not too big. He also knew that her stomach was not flat, but he didn’t care. All he could think about was running his hands up and down her body, tasting her skin with his lips and tongue. It had been a while since he had taken care of himself, usually there was no need. If he was horny, he could always find a willing lass at Doc’s, but he didn’t want that anymore. If he had to jerk off every day until he died waiting for her, he would do it with a smile.

His hand sped up and he cupped his balls, imagining her mouth and hands on him. It would be heaven when it happened, but for now, this would work. When he came, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He didn’t want her to know he had been thinking of her like this. He would wait for her, that was all she needed to know. He dried off and gathered his clothes, only putting his boxer briefs on, and left the room. He noticed the door to her room was closed, but the light was still on. He dropped his clothes on the couch and went to say goodnight.

He tapped lightly on the door, “Melina? Are ya awake?”

“Yes, I am. You can come in,” she said. He slowly opened the door, giving her time to cover up if she needed. She was laying on her side, the sheet pulled up to her chest. He could see the roundness of her breasts above the tank she wore. Good lord he wanted to touch her.

“I just came in ta say goodnight and see if ya were okay. Do ya need anything before I go ta sleep?” he asked. She moved so he could sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m fine. Just looking forward to falling sleep in this wonderful bed. It’s been a while ya know.”

“Yeah,” he said and sighed. “I know.” He leaned in and brushed his fingers across her cheek. “You’ll have a bed every night Melina. I promise ya.” He put his lips on her forehead and kissed her. “I’m sleeping on the couch, if ya need anything come get me, or yell. I’ll hear ya.”

“I will,” she said, closing her eyes and smiling. “What time do you have to wake up tomorrow? I’ll make you breakfast before you go.”

“I’ll have ta be up around six. I’m gonna set the alarm on my phone. You’ll need ta get one of those too, so I can call and text ya during the day. I’m gonna want ta hear your voice.”

“I’ll see about that. I don’t have any money, remember? No job.” She replied.

“I do, enough ta get ya a phone anyway. I can put ya on mine and Connor’s plan. Someday, you’re gonna be my girlfriend, right? Boyfriends and girlfriends share things, don’t they? We’ll be ahead of the game.”

“Let me think about that, alright. I’m not sure I want you to do that.”

“Okay. I’m not gonna make ya do it and I’m not gonna do it unless ya want me too. Now, get some sleep. I’ll wake ya up when my alarm goes off.” He kissed her kip chastely and squeezed her hand, and closed the door behind him when he left.

 

The next morning, Melina was cooking French toast while Murphy was in the shower. She had slept better last night than she had in years. She felt rested and refreshed and was wearing a smile that she hadn’t had for a very long time. She had dreamed of him, nothing sexual, he had just been there occupying space in her head like a subconscious guardian angel. She couldn’t remember anything about the dream really, but she felt him in her mind when she woke up. She heard his alarm all the way in the bedroom and was out of bed and in the kitchen before his Irish arse rolled off the couch. 

Murphy was greeted by a plateful of beauty and a cup of hot, steaming coffee when he walked into the kitchen. “Moring Melina. It smells so good. I think ya should be me and Con’s personal chef. What do ya say?”

She grabbed her own plate and sat next to him at the table, “The two of you together couldn’t afford a chef’s pay. How about I just do this out of the kindness of my heart, for my friends.”

“Okay,” Murphy said and washed down his toast with his steaming coffee. “I can accept that. Do ya take requests? There are a few things I’d love ta have. I’ll buy the ingredients if ya tell me what ya need.”

“Um, alright. Just tell me what you want and I’ll make you a list.” She looked at the clock on the stove. “You better hurry up or you’ll be late.”

“Shit, you’re right.” He stuffed the last of his toast in his mouth and chugged his coffee. He stopped long enough to kiss her goodbye and ran out the door.

 

When Murphy clocked in and put his apron on, he realized he had been humming to himself, probably since he woke up to see Melina walking into the kitchen in those sleep shorts and tank shirt. When he first met her he never imagined that he would be falling for her so soon. She made him smile and laugh. She was smart, and a smart ass, and she was thoughtful and insightful. He was smiling like a fool and didn’t even realize it. 

“So Murph, she must’ve been one hot piece of ass for you to still be smiling on Monday morning.” Pete said as he slapped the Irishman on the back.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t get laid this weekend.” Murphy responded.

“The only thing that has ever made me smile that big was pussy. Don’t tell me you didn’t get you’re knob polished,” the older man said laughing.

“Really, I didn’t get laid, or blown or anything like that. I met a lass is all.”

“Okay, so you met a girl. Where? Down at Doc’s?”

“No, I met her on the way home from the pub.” He stepped closer to the man and lowered his voice. “She’d been sleeping in the alley, she was homeless.”

“So, what? You offer her a nice warm place to stay?”

“No, I already told ya. We just spent the weekend together. She’s gonna be living with Connor’s woman now.” That’s when Murphy felt another slap on the back, this time with a little more force.

“You’re a damn idiot Irish,” Joe said. Joe was the resident giant asshole, drunk or sober. “I bet that girl would have at least got on her knees for you if you had offered her food or something. Couple weeks ago, I saw this dirty blonde girl standing outside one of the alleys by where you and your brother live. She said she wasn’t a whore, but I ain’t stupid. She looked like he hadn’t eaten in a while, so I offered to take her to a drive thru and get her a burger and fries. Boy, that bitch almost jumped on my dick right there. I bought her some damn food and then she let me fuck her after. Cheapest fuck I ever paid for.”

Murphy was furious by the time that asshole stopped talking. It was Melina, he knew it. This son of a bitch was going to die. “Well, you son of a bitch, when I offered to buy her food, she freaked out on me.” He was screaming at the man now. “She wouldn’t accept the help I offered ta her because she thought I was gonna rape her! I guess I have you ta blame for that, you fat fuck!” Murphy’s right arm shot out and his fist connected with Joe’s nose, knocking him backwards. He was having flashbacks from Saturday night at the pub. He was relentless with his fists until Pete pulled him away. When the boss showed up, Joe was holding his broken nose and Pete was still trying to restrain Murphy.

“What the fuck is going on out here?” Mr. Flanery, the shift supervisor yelled as he walked from his office onto the floor. “Ya know what? I don’t even give a fuck. Both of you are going home for the day, without pay. Joe, you go to the clinic first, then you’re gonna come back and clean up all this blood, it’s a health hazard.” While a couple guys helped the man to his feet and out the door, Flanery walked up to Murphy. “On a personal note, I’ve always wanted to see an Irish bare knuckles boxing match up close, thanks. I’m sure he deserved it, that prick. See you tomorrow Murph.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Melina talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one up in record time. Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment please, I'm not above begging people.

Chapter 6

Connor couldn't hear Murphy walk in the door. The shower drowned out everything and Murphy was being very quiet, he didn't want to startle his brother. When Connor turned the shower off and looked around, his twin was sitting comfortably on the couch wearing a shit eating grin. "What the fuck are ya doing home? Did ya forget how ta get ta work? Did ya get lost?"

"No arsehole. I got sent home. Nice arse hickey, by the way." 

"What the fuck did you do Murph? Did you get fired?"

"No I didn't get fired, just sent home for the day. I'd rather talk about the arse hickey," he said grinning.

"My arse is not your business, but you getting sent home is my business. What. Did. You. Do?"

"I kicked Joe's arse is what I did, and if I ever see that motherfucker again, I'm gonna kill him."

Connor finished getting dressed and sat next to his brother. "Okay, what did the arsehole do now?"

Murphy rose to his feet and with every ounce of anger left in him, he screamed, " He raped Melina!"

Connor was stunned. She hadn't been out of their sight for the past two days. "Did something happen last night on your way ta the apartment?" he asked.

"Not with him, no. We heard some noise coming from the ally as we past it, scared her a little. Made her think about whatever happened ta her there." He sat back down. "Ya remember the night I met her? I told ya she was afraid of me. Afraid of what I'd ask in return for helping her." Connor nodded his head. "Well, I thought she'd been attacked or assaulted. This morning I was telling Pete how I'd met a lass and that fat bastard heard me. Told us about meeting a girl in an ally near where we live. He bought her food and fucked her, he called her a whore. I knew he was talking about her. If he met Melina, he didn't fuck her. Not by consent."

Connor relaxed into the cushion and breathed a heavy sigh. "Siobhan and me were taking about her last night. She had the same thought as you about what happened ta her." He paused to take a breath, Murphy was starting into space. "Are ya going ta ask her about it?"

"Shit Con, I don't know. If it's true, I'm going ta kill that motherfucker, but I don't want ta go into this blind. I could be wrong. I promised her last night that I'd wait until she was ready ta tell me what happened. I can't go back on my word, but if that fat arsehole speaks ta me, or mentions her again, I'll beat his arse ta death, whether I'm right or not."

"Murph, I know ya think you're right, and by the way it sounds, ya probably are, but ya need ta know for sure before ya do anything stupid. I'd feel the same way if anyone touched Siobhan. I'd gladly go ta prison for killing that bastard." They were quiet for a moment until Connor spoke again. "If ya are right, I'll help ya take him out."

Murphy smiled at his brother, "I know ya will Con." A few minutes of silence past between them before Murphy changed the subject. "So, I'm assuming things went well for ya last night, if your arse hickey has anything ta say about it."

"Oh sweet merciful Jesus!" Connor exclaimed. "Reunion sex is the most amazing thing ever. I'd forgotten how incredible that woman is. She's wearing a few marks of her own ya know ."

"I have no doubt brother. I'm happy for ya. She's one of the most beautiful and wonderful women I've ever known."

"One on a long list of two, huh? I bet I can guess who the first one is."

Murphy blushed, "She is. I think I am in love with her. She let me kiss her last night, said she would give me a chance if I wanted it. She's not ready for a relationship, told me she's got shit ta work through first."

Connor dabbed at his eyes with an imaginary tissue, "My little lad is growing up," he said sarcastically.

"Fuck off Con," he yelled and hit him in the arm. He was tempted to reveal his escapade in the shower, but didn't and wouldn't. He had been forced to hear Connor's stories of self inflicted recreation, Murphy didn't wank and tell.

 

Siobhan had already dragged Melina to two different shops and it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. After Murphy left for work, she had taken a shower, again. She missed them so much that she was determined to take one as often as she could. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Siobhan had returned and was eating the last of the French Toast. They were dressed and out the door within twenty minutes. She regaled her with the story of her night with Connor and didn't ask about her and Murphy. The girl was grateful for that, she didn't want to field questions she didn't have the answers to.

They had bought Melina some new shirts and pants and were on their way to buy shoes and underwear when Siobhan's phone rang. "What do you want Connor? We're shopping," she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just ta hear your voice beautiful. I miss ya," he said. 

"That's good Connor, I miss you too baby, but what do you really want?"

"Is Melina with you?"

"Yes, we're on our way to buy shoes. What's going on? Did something happen?"

"No, Murph and I were wondering if we could have lunch with you today?"

"Uh, sure. Why not? I thought Murphy was at work. Isn't he at work?"

"Not today. I think he and Melina need ta talk. Something happened at work, it's why he's home. I'll tell ya later, but he needs ta talk ta her. Don't say anything about it, just tell her we want ta have lunch with two beautiful women."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"The pizza place across from Doc's, at eleven thirty."

"Great. That will give us time to finish up. See you then. I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." Connor hung up as his brother walked back into the room. "We're meeting the girls at eleven thirty for lunch."

"We're what? No Con, can't talk ta her now. I promised."

Connor sighed loudly, "You're more than likely gonna see that giant arsehole at work tomorrow. I don't want ya going back into that situation until ya know the facts. Ya don't got a choice, and don't tell me ya don't want ta know. Ya may think ya know the truth, and ya might be right, but I know you're hoping you're wrong."

 

The twins were sitting in a booth by the window when the girls came in. Connor stood and kissed Siobhan's lips chastely taking her hand and leading her to sit next to him. Murphy also stood and gave Melina a peck on the cheek. "Murphy, why aren't you at work? Did something happen?" she asked quietly.

"I was sent home for the day," was all he said.

"Are you sick? Did you get hurt?" Her voice full of concern.

"No lass, nothing like that. I'm fine. Just couldn't stand being away from ya is all. Got used ta ya being around."

" That's really sweet Murphy, but it's bullshit. Why aren't you at work?"

"Mm, I'll tell ya later, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

"Alright," Connor said, interrupting their quiet moment, "what do ya like on your pie Melina?"

"I'm not picky, but if you could get it without onions, that would be great." When the waitress took their order, they requested an extra large with everything but onions and a pitcher of beer. As they waited for lunch to arrive, they talked about the girls shopping trip. Murphy was eager to see the clothes she had bought and hoped she would model them for him. He took her hand under the table and smiled as he watched her lips move as she spoke.

Once the pizza arrived, the conversation slowed. The two couples would look at each other and smile, but chewing took the place of talking. Murphy was thinking about what he was going to tell her and how. Another pitcher of beer was ordered before the pizza was finished. The boys paid and they left together. "What are we doing now?" Melina asked.

"I've some time before I have ta be ta work," Connor replied. "We can do anything ya want. Are ya lasses finished with the shopping?"

"Yes, except I still have to have an extra apartment key made for Melina. Would the two of you like to walk us to the hardware store?" The brothers agreed and walked down the street with the girls.

"I can take ya back ta the apartment when we're finished here. Ya can drop off your bags and then we can take a walk if ya want?" Murphy asked Melina while they were waiting for the key to be made.

"Great! I can show you all the stuff I got."

"I'd love that lass," he said and kissed her forehead. When they walked out the door, key firmly pressed into Melina's hand, she and Murphy headed off in the direction of her new apartment, while Connor and Siobhan walked the opposite way.

 

She instructed Murphy to lay the bags on her bed and she began to empty them. She was careful to keep the bag of bras and underwear away from his eyes. "Wait a minute lass. Can we take a walk first. Ya can model them for me when we get back, if ya still want." 

"Sure, let's walk. You can tell me why your not at work."

After a couple minutes of walking and holding hands, Murphy released a sigh and started his story. "I got into a fight. This arsehole started shooting his mouth off, and I knocked the shit outta him."

"A fight? About what? You were in a good mood when you left this morning, what could he have said to make you angry?" Melina asked him.

"Apparently one of the guys noticed I was a bit cheery this morning. He thought I got laid and asked me about it. This fat bastard Joe heard me say that I met a beautiful lass and he started telling us about a girl he'd met a couple weeks back. A girl on a street corner by where Connor and I live." He paused to gage her response, but he saw no reaction from her. "Told us what he did ta her, said it like it was something ta brag about, so I knocked him the fuck out. Broke his nose, I think."

She stayed quiet for a bit then asked slowly, "What did he do to her?" as if she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Murphy took a deep breath, "He offered ta buy her food and she accepted . . . he raped her after. He said she was willing, he said he fucked her in the back seat of his truck."

She grew quiet again and Murphy's heart fell out of his chest. "Can we go back to the apartment now? I'm not feeling well."

"Of course lass, anything ya want."

 

Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes by the time they reached the front door. She ran in and rushed into the bathroom. Murphy let out an exasperated sigh and flopped onto the couch he had slept on last night. His heart was breaking for her, he was more sure now that his assumption had been right. He gave her time to be alone, but hearing her cry was tearing him up. After fifteen minutes, he knocked on the door. "Melina, sweetheart, are ya okay? Is there anything I can do?" Besides kill the bastard, he thought. He heard sniffing and hiccups and then the doorknob moved.

Her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was blotchy and she was having a hard time breathing. She fell into his arms and cried even harder. "Is that why ya didn't want my help that night? Why ya didn't want me ta buy ya something ta eat? Ya thought I'd rape ya?"

"I should have known better. I shouldn't have believed he would be nice without wanting something in return. I'm so fucking stupid Murphy. It's all my fault." She was growing hysterical now and Murphy was getting angry again.

"It's not your fault Melina. He's a bastard, has been as long as I've known him. You can't blame yourself for this. Ya probably aren't the first woman he's done that to, but you will be the last. I promise ya." She looked up at him.

"I wish you had been the one to find me that night," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Me too lass, but I've got ya now and no other man will ever touch ya again."

 

Murphy stayed with her until he knew Connor and Siobhan were at work, she always had the last shift at Doc's during the week. He told Melina to grab some clothes and come to his place with him. She put a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, along with a fresh bra and panties in a canvas bag she found in Siobhan's room and left with him. They stopped at the Silver Peso taco truck and picked up dinner on the way. Both of them were starving by the time they reached the loft and devoured the food in record time. "If ya want ta take a shower, ya can. I'll step outside and have a smoke, give ya some privacy."

"Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek. He felt guilty for wanting to take her mouth with his, and simply accepted her kiss and stepped onto the fire escape. He heard the shower come on and resisted the temptation to turn around and watch. He wasn't about to turn dirty perv on her, so he smoked a couple cigarettes and made some plans. He became so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the water turn off or the window open as she stepped outside.

"I have no idea whose robe this is, but I hope they won't mind if I wear it, I forgot to bring something to sleep in." 

"It's mine, and ya can wear it." He offered her a smoke and she accepted. "I want ta make this right for ya. I want to take it all away and make it better. I need to know what to do."

Melina took a drag from her cigarette and thought about what Murphy was saying. " I don't know what will make it right. If you're talking about an eye for an eye then I don't know how I feel about that. If you're talking about helping me forget or get over it, I don't know how you could do that either. I've never had to deal with anything like this before, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle it."

Murphy stretched his arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think you're supposed ta know Melina. I'll help ya, if ya let me. Maybe ya should talk ta someone, that could help. I'll do whatever ya tell me, if ya want time ta yourself I'll leave ya alone."

"Right now I just want to lay down and go to sleep." They threw their smokes out onto the street and he helped her climb back through the window. She lay on his mattress and he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. He laid down behind her and took her in his arms.

"Is this alright lass, I don't want ta make ya feel uncomfortable."

"It's perfect. I always feel comfortable with you." He felt her breathing slow and knew when she had fallen asleep, and that is when he began to form a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very emotional and violent. Be warned. Thank you to all who have left kudos, comments, bookmarked and left love for this fic. Please let me know what you think. Please, I'm begging now.

Chapter 7

 

Melina was asleep when Connor got home. He tiptoed around the mattress and went out to the fire escape where his brother was having a smoke. "How are ya brother? Did ya talk ta her?"

Murphy shook his head, "Aye, we talked." He let silence come as he took a drag from his smoke. Connor waited patiently for his brother to continue. "I told her I got into a fight and why. She got so upset Con. She started crying and locked herself in the bathroom. When she came out . . . she held on ta me for dear life. She told me it was her fault, that she was stupid for believing that he was a good man doing a good deed. I promised her she would be the last woman that bastard ever touched."

Connor didn't say anything and lit a smoke. "Ya got a plan then brother?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thought about it all night. We need ta go see Shamus. I don't know when we're gonna do it, but that motherfucker's days are numbered."

**************************************************************************

Connor decided to go see his woman and let his brother have some time with his own before he left for work. Murphy slid onto the mattress behind Melina, just as he had spent the entire night, and put his arm around her. She stirred and rolled over to face him. "Good morning," she yawned.

"Good morning lass. Did ya sleep well?"

"I did, despite everything. Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

"I'm not leaving ya alone, especially at night, but I have ta leave for work soon. Ya can stay here if ya like, or I can walk ya to the apartment on my way. Connor went over there ta see Siobhan, so he'd be there if that's where ya want ta go."

"I'm not afraid to be alone. I would like to stay here for a while if that's okay. You can call Siobhan and let her know, but I'd like to be by myself for a while." She touched his face with her fingers. "What are you going to do if he comes back to work today? Please don't do anything stupid. I know you won't be able to ignore him, but don't do anything that is gonna get yourself hurt or sent home again."

"I know ya haven't had a lot of time ta process the last seventy two hours, so I won't make ya socialize if ya don't want ta. I will call Siobhan and Connor and let them know you're here. This is why ya need a cell phone lass. They may come by ta check in with ya, don't fault them for that. They care about ya too. As for the bastard at work, I don't know. If he stays away from me and keeps his mouth shut, I'll be okay. Not gonna get hurt or sent home again, I promise." He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled. He wanted to kiss her, but was afraid he would overstep his bounds.

She rested her forehead on his, "Murphy, would you kiss me goodbye before you leave?"

"Of course I will sweetheart. I was hoping ya'd ask." It was sweet, slow and over entirely too soon in Murphy's opinion. He left her laying on his mattress, still wearing his robe.

****************************************************************************

Murphy was on his way to clock in and grab an apron when he heard Mr. Flanery yelling his name. "Murph! Clock in and grab your shit, then come to my office please." Murphy did as he was told, looking to see if that motherfucker had taken the risk and shown his face yet. When he got to the boss's office, he closed the door behind him and sat down. "Listen Murph, I need to know what happened yesterday. I don't doubt he deserved it, but in case he files some sort of complaint or worse, goes to the police, I need to know why you beat the shit outta him."

Murphy did not want to deal with this right now, but he understood where the boss was coming from. "He raped my girlfriend," was his only response.

"He fucking did what?"

"He. Raped. My. Girlfriend. She wasn't my girlfriend then, and technically she's not now, but regardless, he took advantage and hurt a woman. Evil men like that shouldn't be left to breathe."

"Alright, did she file a report?"

"No. She didn't even tell me until I asked her about it yesterday. She wanted ta know why I got sent home. I told her I beat the shit out of a man. I told her what Joe had said about finding a girl on the corner by where I live, taking her for food then fucking her in his truck. I knew it was her, and I was right."

Mr. Flanery just stared at the young Irishman, "Are you done with him Murphy, or should I expect another beating?"

"As long as he stays the fuck away from me and keeps his mouth shut, there shouldn't be a problem."

"He's not coming in today. Said he's in too much pain, and I didn't argue with him. I don't want him here anymore than you do, but you need to get that girl of your's to go to the police. I'd love to see that motherfucker go to prison."

"I don't think she'll want ta do that. She's a wreck about the whole thing and just wants ta forget about it. Either way, he won't get away with it, I'll make sure of that."

"As long as it's not on company time or company property, I don't give a shit what you do to him."

****************************************************************************

When lunch time came around, Murphy called his brother. " Hey Con, ya talked ta Melina?"

"Yeah, we're here at our place. She and Siobhan are outside talking. What's up?"

"I think we need ta go over the plan together, as soon as possible. I want ta kill this motherfucker."

"Alright brother, what's the plan?"

****************************************************************************

When he got home from work that evening, he and Connor went to see their friend Seamus. Connor had called in sick for the night so he and his brother could take care of some business. The twins had known Seamus since their childhood back in Ireland. Seamus immediately took them downstairs to his basement where he kept an arsenal of weapons. "Take your pick boys. These are on the house. I like what your doing and I want ta contribute ta the cause anyway I can." The brothers were in awe, they had a hard time deciding what to take, but in the end grabbed two nine millimeter Berettas, a big fucking Rambo knife, and some rope. Murphy didn't understand the rope, but let it go when Connor made fun of his knife.

****************************************************************************

This was the first night he was going to be spending away from Melina and Murphy was missing her. He convinced his brother to go by the girls apartment that night so he could see her. When they arrived, dinner was on the table. Siobhan got two more plates and asked the men to join them. Melina had made a meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans. She was feeling homesick for good Southern food and had prepared her favorite. Everyone scarfed down their food and had seconds. Murphy helped with clean up in the kitchen while Connor and Siobhan went to watch television.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone here tonight," the dark haired twin said as he put the small bit of leftovers in the fridge. " I wish I could stay with ya, but me and Connor made plans ta meet a friend of ours tonight."

"I'll be okay. Siobhan invited me to go to Doc's with her." 

" I don't want ya there without me. I don't want anything ta happen again."

"If I go, I'll be staying behind the bar with her. She'll even go to the bathroom with me if she needs to."

"I don't like it, either option." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I want ta keep ya safe. I'm not going ta sleep well tonight knowing you're not close." He dipped his head and kissed her lips. "Whether ya go or not, I want ya ta take this." He pulled the Rambo knife from the sheath on his belt. "In case something happens, ya need to be able ta protect yourself when I'm not around."

Melina's eyes blew wide open, "What the fuck is that? Where the fuck did you get that?"

"We went ta see our friend Seamus today. I got it for ya because I want ya ta be able ta take care of yourself."

"Where the hell am I supposed to keep this? It's too big to fit in my bra."

Murphy smirked thinking about what he could fit in there. He removed the sheath from his belt and handed it to her. "Keep it in here and put this on your belt. Wear a long shirt ta cover it." He could hear Connor calling for him from the other room. "We got ta go lass. Be safe, I'll call ya in the morning ta check in with ya." He kissed her, chastely at first, but made it more passionate when he brushed his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him and he explored her making her moan. He wanted to stay there with her, holding her and kissing her all night. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with her now. She was his to love and protect and if that meant he had to take a man's life, so be it.

****************************************************************************

Murphy's head was full of shit. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. His mind went from Melina, to Joe, and back to Melina. He had never thought taking a man's life would be something he had a hard desire to do. Part of him thought that once the man was dead, Melina would be able to love him, that she would be able to give herself to him. Those thoughts made him feel hopeful, but also scared. He could admit to himself that he loved her, loved her in a way he had never loved anyone before. He loved every woman he had ever been with, in a way, but she shook his soul. His heart had found her in the alley that night. If remembered correctly, he had been talking to Rocco about his desire to find a good woman, a woman with a good spirit. He had seen what happened to his brother and didn't want to hurt like that, he wanted to find his woman and hold her forever. His moral sense had taken over and his anger at Joe grew at the same time as his affection and attraction for Melina. He had never felt those two emotions at the same time, he had never wanted to protect someone as much as he did her. He had never wanted to exact revenge for a heinous act as much as he did tonight.

"Okay, ya think he'll come back here tonight or are we just gonna hang here every night waiting for him?" Connor asked as they stood at the entrance to the alley. Murphy lit his third cigarette since leaving the girl's apartment. 

"I don't fucking know Con. He seems ta be partial ta this corner. He might come out looking for a sympathy fuck, or someone ta take his anger out on. We'll stay for a couple hours and see what happens. If he doesn't show up, ya can track him tomorrow. Follow him around for a while and see where he spends his time. I doubt he's gonna come back ta work as long as he knows I'm there." 

The brothers stood in the shadows for two hours without seeing a soul pass by. They decided to go back to the loft and get some sleep. Murphy had to be at work in six hours and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He was thinking about her again, he had never really stopped, and it was driving him insane. He wanted to see her, make sure she was okay. As they began to turn the corner for home, they heard a vehicle approach and ducked back into the alley. They recognized the truck immediately. The bastard was drunk and ran over a few metal trash cans on the sidewalk. The twins drew their weapons as he fell out of the truck. "Hey bitch! You here? You better be here, I'm gonna fuck that pussy into next week."  
Connor had to physically hold his brother back from attacking the man.

"Let him come closer, let him show himself ta us. He's a dead motherfucker walking Murph, we need to keep this as quiet as we can." Murphy stayed where he was and watched the fat bastard stumble into the alley calling for Melina.

"What kind of stupid asshole comes back ta the scene of the crime when he's been found out?" Murphy whispered.

"The kind of stupid asshole that rapes woman and brags about it." Connor replied. They waited until Joe walked past them and they jumped out at him, knocking him to the asphalt. Connor stepped onto his back holding him down while Murphy kicked at his head and body. His rage was returning and he could only see red. After allowing him his moment of emotional release, Connor pushed Murphy back so they could get one with business. 

"I would love ta be the kind of man who can tolerate or forgive an evil deed, but I'm not." Murphy said to the man as he lay bleeding in the alley. "Ya don't deserve ta breathe the same air as her motherfucker." He kicked Joe in the ribs so hard that he rolled over onto his back. He bent over the man and secured his hand around his neck. "Ya gonna die Joe. Ya ruined a beautiful woman's life and now I'm gonna take yours." Connor helped him pull the bastard to his knees. He was so drunk that the brothers were sure he didn't even know what was about to happen. When two nine millimeter Berettas touched the back of the man's head, he sobered up long enough to beg for his life. He cried like a bitch and Murphy just laughed. "Did she beg ya Joe? Did she beg ya ta stop? Ya didn't listen ta her, did ya? Ya expect us ta hear ya now? It's too late, God won't even hear ya beg." Then without hesitation, each brother sent a bullet into the man's brain. 

***************************************************************************

With shaking hands, Murphy reached out and knocked on the door. It was two o'clock in the morning and he knew he should have gone straight home with Connor, but he couldn't. Now there was only one thing running through his mind and he had to see her. The realization of what he had just done was beating on his soul. He didn't regret it for a second, but his emotions were all over the place. He had to know he had done the right thing, and seeing her face and hearing her voice would confirm that for him. 

His body felt weak, his legs and hands were shaking and his head was beginning to hurt. It seemed like forever before he heard the door unlock from the other side. Thank God Melina was the one who opened the door, because he collapsed into her arms. He was just so tired and needed to feel her close to him. 

"Murphy, my god! What happened? Are you okay?" She helped him inside and sat him on the couch. Siobhan soon walked into the room and ran over to the man, who looked like he would pass out at any minute. 

"Melina, get a glass of water," her roommate ordered her. The redhead eased Murphy back into the cushions and checked him for any injuries.

"I'm fine lass, not hurt, just tired," he said trying to sound as if he hadn't just taken a life. Melina then came back with a glass of water, which the man gulped down like it was Guiness. He saw the fear in his woman's eyes and he touched her face to reassure her. "It's true Melina. I just wanted ta make sure ya were safe."

"You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were hurt. What happened? Tell me Murphy, you're scaring me."

"No need ta be scared lass. Ya don't ever have ta be scared again. I told ya I'd do whatever it took ta keep ya safe, and I did." He was so delirious with exhaustion and adrenaline that he couldn't hear what he was saying. "I need ta stay with ya tonight angel. Need ta hold ya, need ya next ta me." She didn't say anything and she and Siobhan helped him to his feet. They walked him into the bedroom and laid him down. Together, they removed his boots, socks, coat and shirt. Melina thought it would be less embarrassing to him in the morning if he at least had his pants on. He had fallen asleep while being undressed and Siobhan left them to call Connor. Melina turned off the bedside lamp and climbed into bed next to him. As if he felt her there, he draped him arm across her stomach and nestled into her back. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "I did it for you my love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Everyone is a little suspicious.

Chapter 8

 

The next morning, Melina let Murphy sleep while she and Siobhan made breakfast, and Connor was on his way over to check on his brother. He hadn't been home long when Siobhan called him last night wanting to know what had happened and why Murphy was acting so conspicuous. He wouldn't give her any details, he just stated that they had a rough night and things got a little out of hand with their friend but he would be by in the morning to check on him. 

The girls knew something was up with the brothers, they weren't stupid or blind. Something bad had happened last night, and Murphy's behavior was an obvious clue that he was not handling it well. He was babbling nonsense, and what he said to her before falling asleep had worried her. Siobhan had turned the television to the local morning news and they were listening to the weather report while making pancakes with biscuits and gravy, and bacon. They heard the words "Breaking News", and went in to check it out. 

A man had been found dead in the alley Melina had until recently called home. He had not been identified yet, but appeared to have been beaten severely and shot in the head execution style. The roommates looked at each other with shock and horror on their faces. As they walked back into the kitchen, Melina wondered if Murphy had seen something last night. That would explain his strange behavior.

Siobhan answered the door for Connor when he arrived and they hugged each other tightly. "Have you heard about the man found dead in the alley this morning? Did you see anything on your way over?"

"Ya lass, I heard. The whole street is crawling with cops. Almost didn't think I'd make it through the crowd. How's Murph?"

"He's still asleep I think. He stayed in Melina's room last night. Go check on him." Connor stepped to the side and waved at Melina as he walked down the hall. He knocked quietly on the door before opening it to see his brother lying on his back, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He was only wearing his pants.

"Good morning brother. Are ya feeling any better?"

Murphy sat up and shook his head. "No Con, I'm not. Dreamt about it all night. I was half delirious when I got here. Don't know what I said ta the girls. Don't know if I spilled the beans or not."

"Ya must not have said much. I'm sure if ya had they would have said something ta me and I wouldn't be sitting here with ya. It's on the news this morning, somebody found the body and called the police. They were swarming the whole block. Didn't think I'd make it past them at first."

"Do ya think they'll find out it was us? We took the weapons, we didn't leave any evidence, did we?" Murphy said, as he started to panic.

"No, there's no evidence of us, calm down. We don't want the lasses to get more suspicious. They're concerned by the way you were acting last night, and they heard the news report about a man found in the alley. The cops haven't identified him yet, so just stay calm brother."

Murphy accepted what Connor said and got dressed. The brothers went into the kitchen together and sat at the table as the women were plating the food. "It smells wonderful. Tell me, who made what?" Connor asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Melina made the biscuits and gravy, and I made the pancakes and fried the bacon," Siobhan said with pride in her voice.

"Well sweetheart," Connor said around a mouthful of food, "I may have ta marry ya so I can have this every day." 

"I still have a lot to learn, but I think I'm going pretty good. No need to rush into anything because of your stomach," she said laughing. Murphy sat quietly trying not to bring attention to himself and then he realized that being quiet would bring attention to him.

"The food is amazing as always, like manna from Heaven lass. I'll have ta have seconds ya know." He said, hoping he sounded like himself.

"Thank you Murphy," Melina replied, happy to see him acting somewhat normal this morning. "I could teach you guys how to cook, if you want. Wouldn't want to see you two dependent on a woman for a good meal."

Murphy smiled at her remark, remembering why he loved her and why he did what he did last night. "If I'm gonna be dependent on a woman for anything, it's not gonna be food," he winked at her. He was beginning to calm down a bit and was feeling confident that he wouldn't be pushed into talking about last night, until they heard another news bulletin on the television.

 

"Police have identified a man found dead in an alley in South Boston this morning. The victim is thirty-eight year old Joe Miller, a local man who worked at the meat packing plant on West Third Avenue. The medical examiner's initial report only states that the victim appears to have been beaten and shot. The South Boston Police are expected to hold a press conference later today at one o'clock to update us on any official information they have. Back to you Bob."

 

Melina went to turn off the television when the reporter signed off. She didn't say anything as she sat back down at the table. Everyone ate their breakfast in silence, until Connor spoke. "Maybe we should beg off from work today Murph. I bet the police will be there asking questions, the boss won't want too many people underfoot.". 

"You're probably right," Murphy said, and was about to say something else when his phone rang. The caller id showed that this call was coming from the plant. "I need ta answer this, I'll be right back." He grabbed his smokes and headed out the door.

"Hello?" He answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Murphy, where the fuck are you? Is Connor with you?" Mr. Flanery said on the other side of the line.

"I'm at a friends apartment. Con is with me, but he's upstairs."

"Number one, do not show your face anywhere near this plant. Number two, stay where you are, do not go home. Number three, what the fuck did you do last night?"

Murphy didn't know what to say, he lit a smoke to buy some time. "Uh, what do ya mean?"

"Don't bullshit me Irish, we had this conversation yesterday. This damn place is gonna be covered by police soon and I haven't decided what I'm gonna say to them. If they don't already know about the fight you two had, they will when they get here. I don't want to know where you were last night, but we need to talk. I'll call you later." Murphy was confused, but disconnected the call and finished his smoke before he went back upstairs.

***********************************************************

"Okay Connor," Melina said, "what the hell is going on. I know who that is and I think I deserve to know what happened. Murphy was acting weird when he got here and he said something strange before he fell asleep."

Connor sighed loudly, "What did he say lass?"

"He said he did it for me. What did he do? I think I know, but I don't think I want to know."

He sighed loudly and stood from the table. "We should talk about it when Murph gets back. I don't know if he's going ta feel like it though, he's a fucking mess."

"You know what I'm thinking, am I right?"

Connor sighed again, "No Melina, I don't know what you're thinking. You could be thinking a million different things for all I know. The only thing ya need to think about right now is that the man who hurt ya is dead. He won't ever hurt ya, or any other woman again."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door as Murphy returned. "Boss says we should stay put until the police leave the plant. He thinks they're going ta be looking for me because of the fight the other day."

"Good idea. We can spend the day with the girls, get some rest and take it easy," Conner said and went into the kitchen to help Siobhan with the clean up. When he and Melina were alone, Murphy sat at the table next to her.

"I'm sorry Melina, about last night, just showing up out of the blue. I didn't want ta scare ya or disturb ya. I needed ta see ya, make sure ya were alright."

"I'm not upset that you came over, but the way you were acting and the things you were saying did scare me. And now I hear that the man who raped me was murdered in the same alley he found me in scares me even more." She didn't want to accuse him of anything because she didn't know the truth yet. She would let him open up to her in his time. "I'm scared for you Murphy, and Connor too. Everyone knows about the fight you had with him, the police are going to suspect you. If they find out what he did to me and that we know each other, that's gonna make it worse."

Murphy shook his head at her, "Ya don't need ta be scared for me, I'm not afraid of anything. If they find out what he did ta ya . . . I don't know if that would have any bearing on the investigation. Mr. Flanery is going ta call me after the cops leave, let me know what they suspect. Until then there ain't a damn thing we can do about any of it."

"Alright then, we won't talk about it anymore, I just have one question and we're finished." He nodded his head telling her to ask her question. "Did your behavior last night have anything to do with this, with what happened to him, or was it just because of what I told you yesterday?"

"It's weighed on my mind, what ya told me. I wanted ta find a way ta make things better for ya," he answered without telling her anything. "Tell me, knowing he's dead now, does that make ya feel any better about what he did ta ya?" 

She moved to sit on his lap and put her arms around his neck, "I need you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, everything you've given me. You've saved me, protected me, and found a roof to cover my head. I feel safe when I'm around you and I trust you to do what's best. All I ask is that you won't put yourself in danger, that you won't risk you life or your future to get revenge."

He looked at her, amazed by her insight and wondered briefly if she knew what he had done. "I promise lass, I won't do anything that would risk being separated from ya." He touched her cheek, and kissed her lips chastely, the promise he had just made playing in his mind. He had broken the promise before he ever made it and hoped to hell that the consequences wouldn't cause him to lose her forever.

******************************************************

The four of them spent the day watching television and napping on the couch. Soon after the sun set Murphy's phone rang. "That was the boss," he said to his brother. "Says he wants ta talk ta us." The twins put on their pea coats and headed to the door. Siobhan took Connor's hand and held it, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll be thinking about you, both of you. Let me know what happens."

"I will my love, I promise." He walked out the door and waited for Murphy outside. Melina hugged him tight and was hesitant to let him go.

"Don't keep me in the dark Murphy. I need to know what's going on."

"I won't sweetheart, as soon as I know what's going on, you will," he said and kissed her forehead. 

*****************************************************

Little was said between the brothers as they walked the streets of South Boston in the shadows. Their minds were focused on what they had done last night and the consequences that were sure to come. Murphy was steeling himself for whatever that was, but he still did not regret it, not one bit. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the other side of town where Mr. Flanery's brownstone was located. They were quickly ushered through the door once it was opened.

"Shut the fuck up and sit the hell down. I got some words for you two and your not moving a goddamn finger until I'm finished." He walked out of the room and returned with three beers, handing one to each brother. "Cops know about the fight, everybody that saw it talked. Not one of them knew what it was about, but they all said that Joe probably deserved it. Don't think the authorities cared one way or another if he deserved it or not. I got the impression that they really don't expect to solve this, most of those cops aren't so bright ya know. They're gonna be looking for both of you for questioning, so lay low. Do your girlfriends know anything?"

"Nothing definite," Connor told him, "but I'm sure they suspect something. Murphy here freaked out last night and got all crazy in the head. Melina knows that something happened, but not any specifics."

Murphy sat quiet and still, nursing his beer. Mr. Flanery stood in front of the dark haired Irishman with his hands on his hips. "Good lord Irish, don't tell me you fucked this up. What else did you do?"

"I may have gone ta see her. I may have been rambling on a bit, but I didn't tell her what we did. She thinks maybe we witnessed it? I don't know. I don't want this ta come back on her. She's not responsible for this. It's all on me, and I'll take whatever consequences come."

"No you won't Murphy. You did a good thing and I support you and Connor in this. I may have a way to help you boys out. I have a cousin who works for the FBI. I've already put a call in for him. His name is Paul."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spill their guts, and meet with the man from the FBI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I will be wrapping it up with the next two chapters. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Chapter Nine

 

Murphy sat on the steps leading to the girl’s apartment and lit a smoke as Connor went inside. The brothers had made the decision to tell their women what they had done, and with the imminent arrival of the FBI agent, the secret would come out and Murphy couldn't risk Melina finding out from another source. He didn't have to wait long until he heard the door open and close; he took a cigarette from his pack and offered it to her as she sat next to him.

"Connor said you wanted to talk to me. What happened tonight?"

Murphy took a long drag off his smoke, "There's something I got ta tell ya lass, and I'm scared ta do it, but I promised ta be honest with ya. When ya told me what Joe had done ta ya, I was angry and hurt. I wanted ta hurt him. I wanted ta make you're hurt go away, I didn't want ya ta be afraid that he would find ya again. So Connor and I hid out in the alley and waited ta see if he would come looking for ya. I was ready ta do that every night if I had ta, but he showed up." Murphy put out his smoke and quickly lit another. "We killed him Melina, Connor and I. I'm not sorry we did it. Evil men like him don't deserve ta walk the streets much less breath the same air ya do. I understand if ya hate me now, but I don't regret it. I'd do it again ta any man who touched ya."

Melina finished her cigarette and flicked it out onto the street. "I'm not ignorant, or stupid. At first I hoped you had witnessed something, but when I heard he was dead, I suspected you and Connor may have had something to do with it. The way you acted last night and the things you said made me almost sure, but I still hoped." She put her hand on his knee and her head on his shoulder. "I want to be angry with you. I want to be the bigger person and say how dare you take another man's life. How dare you take this into your own hands and risk your freedom for a piece of shit like him, but I can't. I wish it hadn't happened this way. I didn't want you to ever find out what he did. I was willing to live with it, hopefully forget over time, but now I have something new to be scared of."

Murphy sighed heavily, "Ya don't have nothing ta be scared of anymore lass. I took care of it."

"No Murphy, you created it, now I'm scared of losing you. You promised me that you wouldn't do anything to risk us losing each other, and you did. The police will find out that you and Connor killed him, and you will go to prison."

"I made that promise this morning lass, I had already broken it. Mr. Flanery is on our side, he's gonna help us stay together. He's got family in the FBI and he's coming ta Boston ta help us. His name is Paul Smecker, and the boss says we can trust him. We have ta meet him tomorrow and I want ya ta come with us. I want him to know that whatever we do you're doing it with us. I don’t want ta lose ya either, I did what I did for ya, so you would be able ta get past it and be with me. I love ya Melina, and whatever the consequences are, I'll take 'em. I'm sorry for what this has done ta ya, I didn't want ta hurt ya, but I understand if this is too much ta deal with."

"I'm glad he's dead," Melina said as she lifted her head and looked Murphy in the eyes. "I feel happy and safe wherever you are. I will stay with you as long as you want me too. Whether I agree with what you did or not, I can't lose you. You have my support and I will do anything to help you."

Murphy leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. "I do love ya lass. I didn't realize how much until I did what I did. I don't care what happens ta me, I'm always gonna be here for ya, ta protect ya and ta love ya." He brought their lips together and kissed her gently. "Let’s go inside, check on Connor and Siobhan, he was gonna tell her too."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Connor and Siobhan were sitting on the couch when they came back inside. Tears stained her cheeks and her hiccups echoed through the room. Connor stood and walked over to his brother and Melina, while Melina took his spot on the couch to comfort her friend. Murphy followed his twin into the kitchen. "I guess your lass didn't take it well?" Murphy asked his brother when they were out of earshot.

"No, she didn't. She thinks I've fucked everything up again. She's conflicted about it. On one hand she's glad the motherfucker is dead; on the other hand, she's angry that we're the ones who did it. I was able ta convince her ta go with us ta meet Smecker though. I hope he's got a plan, 'cause I'm fresh out. How's Melina?"

"She's not happy it came ta this, but she's glad he's dead. She supports us and whatever decision we make. She said she's scared ta lose me; that she feels safe being with me. I told her I love her, but she didn't say it back."

"Don't worry about that Murph. We all know she loves ya, she's just in shock. She's been through so much in the past few months and didn't expect anything like this. Stay with her tonight, she doesn't need ta be alone and neither do ya. This is something ya have ta go through together."

"I know Con. I'm scared of losing her too. What time are we supposed ta meet the FBI man?"

"I don't know yet. Flanery is supposed ta call us tomorrow when his cousin gets into town. We'll have to be ready ta do whatever he says at a moment’s notice. We may not be able ta get our stuff from the loft, not that there's much there. Tell Melina ta get a bag packed just in case we have ta leave town."

"Alright brother, I'm gonna take my lass and try ta get some sleep. Good luck with Siobhan, I hope ya can get her ta come with us. I don't think either one of ya should be alone either."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Murphy and Melina went back to her bedroom hand in hand, leaving his brother and Siobhan in the living room. They collapsed on the bed, exhausted but unable to calm their minds and bodies of the tension coursing through them. Murphy lay on his back with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his stomach. Melina lay next to him on her side, her head resting on her hand. "Do you really think this FBI guy is gonna be able to help you?"

"I hope ta the good Lord he can. I told ya I don’t regret what happened, but I wish you weren't affected by it. I did what I did ta take away your sadness; ta make ya happy. I wish that I coulda erased what he did, like it never happened. I did what I could."

Melina sat up and walked to her dresser. "I know Murphy. You don't have to justify it to me. Let's just go to sleep; I don't think I can take any more of this day. I'm going to change, I'll be back." When the door closed behind her, Murphy stood and took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers, and climbed into bed. He was exhausted from stress and worry, closing his eyes until Melina returned. When she returned, she was wearing a plain, purple t-shirt and sleep shorts; she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and bounced as she walked to the opposite side of the bed. She turned off the bedside lamp as she crawled under the covers; Murphy immediately took her into his arms.

"I don't want you to think that I wasn't paying attention to what you said Murphy. I heard you say it; I just don't know when I'm going to be able to say it back." Melina stated as she buried her face in Murphy's bare chest.

"I don't expect ya ta say it love. I know that you're overwhelmed right now, and you'll say it when you're ready. I told ya, I don't want ta rush this, what it is we have. We have all the time in the world." He brought her face up to his and kissed her gently. "I just want ta hold ya in my arms tonight, feel your body against mine." They draped their arms around each other and fell asleep; their hearts beating in sync.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The brothers tried to assist the girls in making breakfast the next morning, but it turned out that Siobhan had more skill in the kitchen then the men did. After burning bacon and toast, respectively, Connor and Murphy were banished from the kitchen, and promptly went outside to smoke. The four of them made small talk during the meal; no one mentioned the elephant in the room, but it was obvious that Connor had managed to calm Siobhan's nerves somehow, because she was smiling and laughing along with the rest of them. Waiting for Mr. Flanery's phone call was torturous; they wasted the day playing cards and watching television. Connor accidentally knocked his beer off the table when Murphy's phone finally rang at three thirty. 

"He wants us at his place now. Told us ta bring the girls," Murphy said, grabbing his and Melina's coats. All four of them smoked and held on to each other for support and comfort while they made their trip to meet the man from the FBI.

Flanery ushered them through the door the minute the doorbell rang, and took them into the living room, where a tall, skinny blonde man was enjoying a glass of Scotch. "Paul, this is Connor and Murphy." The government agent shook their hands as the brothers introduced their women. Once they were seated and all had drinks in their hands, save for Siobhan, Paul spoke.

"I did some research on Mr. Miller. Seems he was accused of rape and assault on two separate occasions, but never saw a court room. That in itself is not unusual, but his case was certainly suspicious. It turns out that he was a delivery boy for the local chapter of the Russian mob." Melina gasped and the brother’s eyes widened with surprise. "This is going to be a bigger shitstorm than you ever imagined."

"Are they going ta come after us, the Russians?" Connor asked tightening his hold on Siobhan. 

"He was expendable to them," the agent explained, "but that doesn't mean they won't be pissed. They would have taken him out themselves if they wanted to; the fact that someone else did it, won't sit well with them." Murphy put his arm around Melina as she began to cry.

"I need ta talk ta ya, in private, if that's okay Paul," Connor said and the agent nodded his head. The blonde motioned to his brother to follow, and all four men went into the kitchen. "I need ta know if ya got a plan G-man, cause if ya don't, I got ta do some thinking. I promised that lass in there that I wouldn't leave her, I can't leave her again." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "She's pregnant, and I'm not going ta abandon her or my child."

"Oh God, Con," the brunette said as he embraced his twin. "Ya going ta be a dad, and I'm going ta be an uncle. Congratulations brother." The two men held each other as tears fell from their eyes.

"Well, congratulations Connor," Paul said. “Your only viable option is to leave Boston; go as far away as you can. I can help you in an unofficial capacity; talk to your women, make a decision and call me tomorrow. I'll make what arrangements I can."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet make a decision. Melina and Murphy make a commitment to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I love you all. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

Siobhan's pregnancy put everyone in a good mood; she and Melina squealed and hugged each other for what seemed like hours. Despite the circumstances, and the decision that was yet to be made, Connor and Murphy had goofy grins on their face. They felt the need to celebrate, and stopped to buy tacos and beer on their way home. Once back at the girl’s apartment, the quartet tried to relax, but each one of them were stressed and trying to hide it. The decision had to be made tonight and there was no avoiding it.

"So, where are we running off to?" Connor asked, hesitant to start the conversation.

"I don't care," Siobhan said. "I don't care as long as we're all safe."

"I have a thought," Murphy interjected. "I think I'd like ta go home." Connor sighed loudly, but didn't say a word. He wanted to go back home too. Boston was a great place to live; the boys had a roof over their heads, a decent job, and good friends. They missed their home though; the rolling, green pastures, the fresh air, and their family. 

"It ain't a bad idea." Connor said. "Ma would be happy ta see us again, and meet the girls, and see her grandchild." He smiled softly at Siobhan and placed his hand on her stomach.

Murphy put his arms around Melina, "What do ya think lass? Want ta go home with me?" She suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything. It wasn't that she didn't want to leave with him, but her life had been a rollercoaster the last few months and it was hitting her hard.

"I just want to be wherever you are Murphy," she replied quietly. 

The four of them looked at each other in anticipation before Connor spoke again. "I guess that settles it. I'll call Smecker in the morning, let him know our decision."

********************************************************************************************************************* 

After saying goodnight, each couple retired to their bedrooms. "Are ya sure ya want ta go ta Ireland with us? We can go somewhere else if that's what ya want?" Murphy said as they sat on the edge of the bed together.

"Ireland is perfect Murphy. I've always wanted to go there; it's where my family originally came from. I'm just concerned about what happens to us after we get there," she said.

"Connor and Siobhan will get married, I assume. Ma won't let 'em get away with being unwed when the baby comes."

"No Murphy, I mean us; you and me. If this doesn't work, or if you decide you don't love me anymore, I don't know if I would be able to stay there."

Murphy moved closer to her and held her face in his hands. "I know these last few days have been a whirlwind for ya, but believe that I love ya. Believe that I'm never gonna let ya go; I'll never stop loving ya or wanting to take care of ya and keep ya safe. I'm a patient man; you take your time. I will always want you as much as I do right now." He kissed her lips gently and her mouth opened to him. He ran his fingers through her long, thick hair as she moaned through the kiss. His hands snaked down her throat to her shoulders where he held her tight; his heart was racing, and he knew he had to stop this before it went too far.

He gently pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry," Murphy said with a strained voice. "We gotta stop before we do something you're not ready for."

Melina took a deep breath. "I need you Murphy. I haven't known you very long, but no one has ever treated me the way you do. I didn't believe that I would find anyone who could love me and make me feel loved. I'm going to run off to Ireland with you; I've never trusted anyone in such a short period of time, but you've proven yourself to be everything you said you were." She looked up at him and smiled shyly. He looked into her eyes so intently that she felt it in her soul. 

"I tried not ta fall in love with ya Melina, I truly did. Ya had been through so much, and I didn't even know how bad it had really been for ya, but I didn't want ta burden ya with my selfish feelings. I hoped that when ya were better, when ya were healing, that maybe ya could feel something for me." He brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You've made me feel things I've never felt before; I've never felt this protective over anyone. I tried not ta fall in love with ya, but I couldn't stop it."

"I'm in love with you too Murphy. I love you so much, and I want to be with you, no matter where that is or what it means. I want to be with you; I want you to be with me. I will never be more ready than I am right now. I need you." Murphy didn’t say a word, but nodded his head in understanding. Standing from the bed, he took her hands and helped her stand. Placing his hands under her shirt, he palmed her waist, splaying his fingers around her back and rubbing his thumbs across her stomach. She draped her arms around his neck and they fell into each other, their lips pressed together once again. The kiss soon grew so passionate that Murphy lost his footing and nearly knocked them both back onto the bed. They pulled apart long enough to giggle about the mishap, but Murphy quickly recovered, and his mouth was on her jaw. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses across her jawline and down her neck.

She sighed and moaned as his hands moved up her body to her covered breasts; he squeezed them lightly, and a moan escaped his own mouth. She felt so good in his hands, but he wanted to feel more of her, her bare skin and her curves. He reluctantly removed his hands from her and tugged at the hem of her baby blue peasant blouse, lifting it over her head. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; the top of her full, generous breasts peaked out above her white, lace bra. Before he could lean down and touch her skin with his mouth, her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt. He lifted his arms above his head and allowed her to take it off his body. Once his shirt was on the floor, she began to kiss his chest, rolling her tongue over his hard nipples; his whole body tingled, and his dick twitched. It hadn't been long for him, less than two weeks since he had been with a woman; but this woman, this woman who was making his dick hard and his brain fuzzy, was more magnificent than any other he had ever had. 

She worked her way down his chest and was soon on her knees in front of him. Murphy gasped sharply as Melina's hands went to his belt; she deftly had it unbuckled and through the loops before he could blink. She palmed his cock and his knees nearly buckled under the pleasure. He quickly pulled her up and kissed her furiously, "Ya can't be doing that Melina, I want ta take my time with ya; make love ta ya nice and slow." His lips went to her shoulder, where he slid her bra strap down. "I'm going ta lay ya down, and I'm gonna kiss every inch of ya." His arms went around her and he unhooked her bra, pulling it from her body and dropping it to the floor. Finally, his lips brushed against her breast, and she trembled in his arms. Her mind was reeling and she let herself go limp under his touch. He suddenly scooped her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kissing her lips again, he turned them toward the bed; holding her tightly against his body, he laid her down and hovered over her. He lifted his head and looked at her with dark, lust-filled eyes. Without saying a word, he moved away from her and stood up, taking his pants and boxers off. Melina moaned when she saw him; he wasn't unusually large, but larger than she had ever had. She could feel herself getting wetter just looking at him. 

Murphy reached down and unbuttoned her jeans; taking his sweet time pulling her zipper down. She lifted her hips and he dragged them down her legs, leaving her in a pair of white, cotton, boy cut panties. He groaned when he saw the wetness through the material. He fell to his knees and grasped her by the thighs, pulling her closer to him. He pressed his nose to the material covering her pussy and inhaled. "Ya smell like honeysuckle lass; I bet ya taste just as sweet. May I Melina? May I taste ya?"

Her eyes fell to the back of her head when she heard those words. "Oh God Murphy! Yes!" she moaned. He kissed her stomach softly and removed her panties; lifting her thighs and securing her heels on his shoulders, he slowly licked her from bottom to top. She squirmed on the bed and gasped loudly when she felt the roughness of his tongue on her most sensitive spot. He wrapped his lips around her tiny nub and sucked gently. The noises she was making drove him crazy, and it spurred him on. He rubbed his middle finger against her opening, causing her to purr like a kitten. He licked her up and down in long strokes while he pushed his finger inside her. Moving his lips and tongue on her feverously, his finger picks up speed pumping in and out. "Oh God Murphy! Fuck! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Melina cried. Murphy hummed against her skin making her breath hitch, and her eyes blew wide open. He felt her body clamp down on his finger and the next thing they know, her legs are shaking and she's coming like a river.

Murphy moved her legs back onto the bed, and rubbed her thighs, attempting to relax the muscles. He then moved to climb up her body and just stared at her. Her eyes were closed, but wet at the corner from barely shed tears. Her mouth was slightly open and her lips were turned up in a smile. "Ya look so beautiful like that Melina. Ya look like an angel come down from heaven." Leaning his body over hers, he kissed her and situated himself between her legs. His lips moved over her skin, down her throat to her chest, between her breasts and against them. His swollen and leaking dick was begging to be inside her and he lined himself up with her opening. He entered her slowly and deliberately; she was tight and wet and felt like perfection. When he was fully seated inside her, he paused, giving her time to adjust. "I love ya so much," he said to her. "I will love ya for the rest of my life; we belong ta each other. I give ya everything I have lass; in the eyes of God, till death do us part."

Murphy began to move inside her and she met his every movement. His hands roamed her body, and his mouth followed. He kissed, licked, and gently bit her skin, just as he had promised. Melina writhed and moaned under him, and Murphy's breath came quick and sharp. "You feel so good Murphy," she sighed. "I've never felt this full; no one has ever made me feel like this." His hips moved harder and faster. "Yes, yes! Oh fuck Murphy! Harder, please!" 

Murphy growled deep in his chest. "As you wish lass," he said, and lifted her hips enough to drive himself deeper into her. She cried out when he brushed her spot and hearing her make that sound was the beginning of his end. Melina felt the heat pooling in her lower stomach and knew she was going to come hard. Her whole body shook and stars exploded behind her eyes. For as vocal as she had been earlier, she made no sound as she came; her mouth etched in the shape of an 'O' as she shuttered in his arms. Murphy's eyes shot open in rapture when her body pulled his orgasm from him. When he was spent, he collapsed on Melina's body, his head resting on her chest. They laid together like that for a couple minutes before he rolled them over on their side and let himself slip out of her. 

They laid wrapped up in each other for what seemed like forever, kissing lazily and whispering words of love and commitment to each other. Eventually Murphy rolled off the bed and put his boxers on; he went to the bathroom to clean up and get a washcloth for Melina. When he returned she was still laying where he had left her; he wiped her down with the cloth, and tucked her into bed. "I'm going ta go have a smoke. I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear, and she hummed her approval and turned over to go to sleep. He grabbed his coat and left the room quietly, turning off the light as he went.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy, Connor, Melina, and Siobhan prepare to leave the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked and left kudos on this work. I love and appreciate every one of you. This is the last official chapter for this one, it will be followed by an epilogue.   
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to my beautiful friend Bella_Monoxide. I love you sweetheart!  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. This one has double the smut. Hehehe.

Chapter 11

Murphy woke up the next morning with his hand on Melina's stomach, and her long, blonde hair in his face. He breathed her in deeply and splayed his fingers across the expanse of her skin. She began to stir slowly, stretching her body back against his. She felt a wonderful soreness between her legs and smiled into her pillow. "Good morning lass," Murphy whispered into her ear as he rubbed his morning hard on into her backside. He had woken her at two in the morning to make love to her again, and was ready for round three.

She turned in his arms to face him. "Good morning Murphy." He brushed the hair from her face and leaned in to take her lips. 

"Ya look beautiful in the morning Melina. I want ta love ya again." He rolled her onto her back and laid on his side against her, moving his hand up and down her body. He pressed his lips on hers again, and used his strength to move hers along with his own. His fingertips brushed through the curls at the apex of her thighs, and she moaned into his mouth. Melina opened her legs to him, wrapping one around Murphy's middle, and he slid his finger down and pressed it against her. As his pressure and pace quickened, she began to moan and squirm under his touch. His lips moved to her neck and then her breasts, his body moved over hers and he worked his way down until his mouth was at her opening. He could still taste himself on her from earlier and he licked her slowly up and down.

"Oh fuck Murphy," she moaned, and opened herself wider to accommodate him. He dove in hungrily while moving his hips into the sheets. He had never known a woman who could do this to him; make him want to slowly worship her and fuck her through the floor at the same time. The desire to worship her took over, but once they were in Ireland, in their own home, he would fuck her through every solid surface. 

He lazily moved his tongue over her, up and down until she was about to scream, then he removed his mouth, replacing it with his thumb. Rubbing it against her hard, he kissed his way back up her body to her mouth, where he covered it with his own as she trembled and came in his arms, then lining himself up with her entrance Murphy pushed his cock inside her; she felt just as divine as she had last night, and he imagined that she always would. He moved at an agonizingly slow pace, torturing them both. They moaned together and touched each other with passion. He kissed her neck and chest; her arms and legs wound around his body like a vice, holding him close. 

He pushed harder, faster, and deeper; sweat forming on his brow. Murphy swore under his breath when he felt her walls closing in on him. He felt the heat and pressure settle in his balls, and couldn't stop it. He buried his face between her breasts and released a growl from deep inside his soul. Melina felt him come inside her and trembled violently under his weight. "Fuck lass, ya feel so good," he mumbled incoherently in the fog. 

"Oh God Murphy, you feel so good inside me. I have never felt anything like that before," Melina responded. He slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. They lay in silence for a while until they heard Connor and Siobhan puttering around the apartment. 

"We best get outta bed before they barge in here and drag us out," Murphy said. "Sounds like Connor is on the phone, hopefully he's talking ta Smecker." He got out of bed and put his clothes on. "I just want ta get this going; we don't need ta be wasting no more time." Melina stood from the bed and gathered her own clothes.

"I can't wait to leave Murphy. I want to get out of here and start something new. I want to forget about everything that has happened in the past few months."

"Now Melina, ya can't mean that. We've spent almost a whole week together; surely ya don't want ta forget about that," he said smiling, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her close. 

"It’s the only good thing that has happened to me in a long time, even before I came to Boston; I will never forget it." They leaned into each other and kissed chastely before hearing Connor's booming voice through the door 

"Alright you two, cover up your arses and get out here. We got shit ta do."

******************************************************************************************************************************

Siobhan was in the kitchen making breakfast; nothing spectacular, just scrambled eggs and toast. Connor was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee waiting for his brother and Melina to emerge from the bedroom. He motioned to Murphy to go outside with him and the two grabbed their coffee and cigarettes and went out the door. "I spoke ta Smecker, he's gonna make some phone calls and let us know what the arrangements are. We need ta go back ta our place and get some things, ya know."

"I know Con; I've been wearing the same damn boxers for three days. Did Smecker say anything else important, anything special we need ta do?

"Just ta watch our backs. He doesn't know what's going on with the investigation, but is pretty sure the police will be keeping an eye out for us, and maybe the Russians too."

Murphy threw his smoke on the ground, "Alright, let's have some breakfast, then we'll head back ta our place. Shouldn't take us too long ta get there and back; don't want ta waste any more time than we have ta." Breakfast was on the table when they went back in. They explained the situation to the girls, who didn't agree with the plan, but knew the twins could take care of themselves. While the brothers were gone, Siobhan and Melina would pack a few bags and be ready to do whatever they needed to when they got the word from Smecker.

******************************************************************************************************************************

They left the girls apartment with only one weapon, the Rambo knife Murphy had given to Melina. She insisted that he carry it because of the warning Smecker had given them. As they walked the few miles back to their place, they kept their eyes peeled for any sign of danger, and carried on a casual conversation. "So, how does it feel ta finally be a man Murph? We couldn't help but hear ya last night, and again this morning." Connor laughed.

"Shut up arsehole. I've been a man longer than ya have and ya know it. Besides, it's none of your damn business," the brunette twin replied.

"You're right brother, it's none of my business, but I'm so happy for ya Murph. You're a good man and ya deserve the lass. I told ya she'd see it."

Murphy couldn't hide his smile. "Thank ya Con; ya were right, for once. She wants ta spend the rest of her life with me, can ya believe it?"

Connor put his arm around Murphy's neck. "Of course I believe it, you're full of MacManus charm, and she's a smart lass. I never had a doubt brother." The closer they came to their destination, the more alert they became and noticed some cops hanging out by the alley where Joe had been killed. They didn't slow down, but kept their pace as to not bring attention to themselves. They breathed easy when they finally reached their building and saw no one hanging around. Once the brothers entered the apartment, they grabbed everything they needed and threw them into duffle bags. 

Murphy was in the kitchen area when he heard a crash in the living room. "Con! You fucking trip over yaself?" he asked as he turned the corner to where his brother was and saw Conner on his knees, and a very large, bald man behind him with a knife to his throat. He touched the sheath on his hip and took a step towards them. "I don't know who the fuck ya are, or how the fuck ya got in, but if you don't step away and go the fuck back ta where ya came from, ya gonna die." 

The extra-large man pushed Connor to the floor and advanced on Murphy as two more men burst through the door. He pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at him. "You and your brother crossed Victor Pedtchenko, no one does that and lives," he said in a thick Russian accent. The other two men pulled Connor from the floor and walked him to the door. "Take him down to the alley and get rid of him. I'll be down when I'm finished here." 

Murphy leapt forward knocking the big man off his feet; Connor took this opportunity to shake off the two men who held him, pushing them in opposite directions. The brunette moved to step over the large lump on the floor and grab his gun from the bag on the couch, but was tripped up as the Russian's hand shot out and grabbed him by the ankle; his face hit the floor with a thud and he scrambled to get away, kicking his feet and hitting the man in the face with the heel of his boot. Connor took an empty bottle of Jameson from the side table and smashed it against the face of one of his attackers, temporarily knocking him out. He quickly moved to the couch and was able to take two guns out of the duffle bag. He handed one down to his brother, who was still laying tangled in the hulking mass on the floor. As Connor turned around the second man was coming toward him with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. He swung the knife out toward Connor and cut him on the arm and the face. Murphy kicked his other leg against the assailant’s kneecap, and as the man fell, his gun went off sending a bullet through Murphy's shoulder.

"Fuck! Murphy, are ya alright brother?" Connor pointed his gun at the man he had knocked out while Murphy pointed his at the two men on the floor.

"Yeah Con, but it hurts like a motherfucker!" With each brother now armed, they forced all three men to their knees. Conner helped his brother stand and the two men had the three Russians line up. "I told ya Russian fuckers," Murphy growled as he and his twin assumed the position behind big baldy, "ya going ta die."

******************************************************************************************************************************

The twins left the three bodies on the floor of their apartment and finished packing their bags as fast as they could; it was guaranteed someone would have heard the shots and called the cops by now. They took a different route back to the girl's apartment, but were sidetracked by Connor's cellphone ringing; it was Smecker. "All the arrangements have been made. The four of you are boarding a cargo ship in three hours. I have someone on the inside who knows the situation and is there to help you. He will find you once the ship sails and will travel with you and escort you wherever you plan to go once you are on land again. Are you packed and ready to go? Is there anything you need before you board the ship?

"Yeah," Connor said, his voice exhibiting the pain and exhaustion his body was feeling, "we could use some medical attention and clean up at our place."

"What kind of medical attention and what the hell is there to clean up?" the FBI agent asked annoyed.

"We ran into three big fucking Russians; I got cut and Murph caught a bullet. We left the bodies on the floor and got the fuck out."

"FUUUUCK!" Smecker screamed into the receiver. "Are you sure they're dead?"

"Yeah," Connor answered as he and his brother rushed through the back alleys of South Boston. "We took care of it; we're on our way back ta the girls. I'm gonna be fine, but Murph's got a bullet in his shoulder and he's bleeding like a stuck pig. He has ta have this bullet taken out and stitched up."

Smecker inhaled sharply and took a couple minutes to think about the new situation. "Where are you right now? Are you close to the docks?"

"'Bout ten minutes away," the blonde said.

"Go there now. I’ll pick up Melina and Siobhan and meet you there. I will let my guy know you're on your way and that you're gonna need medical treatment. If anything comes up or there's any trouble, call me." With no parting words, the call disconnected and the brothers made their way to the dock to wait for the girls.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Siobhan rushed to the door when she heard the knock. Both girls were almost finished with their packing and were waiting for the men to get back home; she was very surprised to see the FBI agent on the other side and ushered him in. "Are you ladies ready to leave. There's been an emergency and you have to leave now."

"What kind of emergency? Where are Connor and Murphy?" She asked as Melina ran into the room.

"They had a bit of trouble at the apartment and I've sent them straight to the docks. You'll all be boarding a cargo ship and we've got to get their as soon as possible."

"What happened? Are they hurt?" Melina asked as Siobhan's hand unconsciously went to her stomach.

"They're going to be fine. I've got a man onboard who knows they're on their way and will take care of them. There was a sneak attack by the Russians and they were injured, but they took care of it. I promised I would get you two to the boat safely, and I'm sure their waiting for you." Smecker wouldn't give them any more information and rushed them out the door with their bags.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The Hispanic man who greeted the trio at the ship and enthusiastically shook Smecker's hand introduced himself as Romeo, and offered to take the three of them down into the cargo hold where the brothers were waiting. Siobhan and Melina were scared; Smecker's words of comfort not having the effect on them he thought they would, but Romeo explained the injuries the twins had received and re-assured the women that both men were safe and recovering.

Connor was sitting on a stack of crates having a smoke, and Murphy was leaning with his back against the wall when they walked into the room. The girls ran to their men and the two couples held each other tight, until Melina squeezed Murphy too hard and he yelped in pain. "Oh God Murphy. I'm so sorry."

"Ah, it's alright lass. I'll be just fine; it's tender is all; just glad ta have ya in my arms again Melina," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I was so fucking scared. When Smecker said you'd been shot, I thought I was gonna lose you." She said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm invincible darlin'. Ya should know that by now." Smecker then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"The ship will be leaving in thirty minutes. I suggest you find your rooms and rest as much as you can. Romeo will be traveling with you and he will help you make arrangements for your arrival. If you need to contact anyone, friends or family, let him know; he'll take care of it." He walked up to Connor and Murphy and shook their hands. "You boys keep in touch. If you get the calling, let me know. I could put you two on the payroll."

"Aye," Connor said, "we will. Thank ya for this. We owe ya everything."

"Just take care of your family Connor; marry your woman, and raise beautiful children. You too Murphy. I want pictures every fucking Christmas, and I want to see a new kid in every one of them."

The brothers laughed, "Aye, we'll see what we can do." Murphy said and smiled at Melina. After all goodbyes were said, Agent Smecker left the ship and Romeo showed each couple to their room. Once Murphy and Melina were alone, he began to remove his shirt so he could better utilize what little movement he had in his injured shoulder. He walked up behind her, enveloped her in his arms, and kissed her neck. "This is it love; too late ta back out now."

"I don't want to back out Murphy. This is the first time in my life I'm confident that I’m making the right decision." She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "You should rest your shoulder; lay down and sleep for a while."

"Only if ya join me lass; I won't sleep without ya anymore." He walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the side of the bed, and she fell backwards onto the mattress. He smirked down at her and unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants and boxers down together. Forgetting about his injury, he attempted to crawl up her body, but his shoulder could not support his weight as he bent over her. "Ah! Fuck!" he exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. 

Melina sat up and gently touched his wound. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Let me take care of you Murphy; you don't need to do anything. Lay down and relax; I'll make your pain go away." She turned them around so his back was toward the bed; he sat at the edge and scooted backward until he was in the center. He watched with lustful eyes as she removed all her clothing, slowly. She saw his cock harden and rise up as she stripped for him. Murphy's breath hitched as her hands roamed her own body, touching herself as she undressed. "I'm going to make you feel so good Murphy MacManus. I'm going to make you forget your pain," she said as she climbed on top of him, her mouth hovering over his hard as steel cock. 

Murphy's good arm moved forward and his fingers wound themselves in her long, blonde hair. Pulling her body up his, he kissed her thoroughly and without mercy. "Show me how much ya love me Melina." They looked at each other and could see arrant lust and passion reflected in the other's eyes. She kissed her way down his chest to the soft line of hair below his navel; his breathing was quick and shallow in anticipation of the tight warmth of her mouth. When she arrived at the desired location, one hand encircled the base of his cock while her other loosely manipulated his balls. She moved her hand up his shaft and around the head spreading pre come over his entire member. Her tongue snuck out through her luscious lips and ran across the tip of his cock and swirled around it.

Murphy moaned loudly and his hand gripped her hair tighter; he pushed her down onto his length until he felt the back of her throat. Both of her hands were still moving on him, and he used his own hand to guide the pace of her mouth up and down his dick. His desire built quickly and soon felt that heat low in his belly, heading straight for his balls; he pulled her head up and off him. "Fuck lass, ya so fucking good at that. Ya got the most amazing mouth I've ever felt, but I want ta come inside ya. I want ta feel ya come around me and I want ta fill ya up."

She didn't say a word, but nodded her head vigorously and positioned herself above him. Murphy took her hips tightly and guided her down his length until he was fully sheathed inside her. Melina placed her hands on his chest and began to move her hips forward and backward, grinding her hot, wet core against him. She felt him grow bigger inside her, his dick twitching with every move she made. He reached up and squeezed her breasts tightly, forcing her to release a long, wanton moan. She circled her hips now, and Murphy was losing his mind. He broke out in a sweat, desperate for release. He took her hips again and moved her up and down on his cock. She leaned back, resting her palms on his thighs and he rubbed her clit and begged her to come. "I can't hold it any longer lass; come with me, please." Their bodies shook as Melina cursed under her breath, and Murphy screamed out her name when he spilled inside her.

Melina collapsed on top of Murphy's bare, sweaty chest, careful to avoid his injured side. Both of them breathing heavily, they lay there, a tangled heap of limbs. Murphy lifted her face from his body and brushed the hair out of the way. "Ya going ta love Ireland Melina. It's so beautiful, just like ya, and we're gonna be so blissful together. You're going ta be my wife someday, and ya never gonna want for anything. Ya gonna be loved and cherished and desired for the rest of your life." She moved her body to lay against him on his good side; he put his arm around her, pulling her close and rested her head in the crook of his neck, and fell asleep.


	12. Chaper 12 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Siobhan's wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you to everyone who read, bookmarked, and left kudos and comments. I will miss this one. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 12

 

*Six months later*

 

Siobhan was in tears. She was going to be walking down the aisle today and it seemed like the baby had grown bigger overnight. Ma had re-fitted the dress at every stage of the pregnancy so far, and had made the last adjustments two days ago. Melina and Ma helped her out of the dress so Ma could see what she could do. "Oh my God!" Siobhan exclaimed through her tears.

"Lord’s name," they heard Murphy say from the other side of the door.

Melina rolled her eyes and handed Siobhan a box of tissues. "You sit here; I'll get rid of his eavesdropping ass." She opened the door to see Murphy snickering. "This is not funny asshole. She's devastated and hormonal."

Murphy put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I know, and I'm sorry love. Con is a little hormonal himself, I think. I had ta get out of that room or I was going ta kill him." 

"It's your future sister-in-law that you should apologize to. Getting married is stressful enough, but being pregnant at the same time exacerbates the stress. You should be a little more understanding, one day soon she's going to shove a shit-filled, crying baby in your arms and walk away Uncle Murphy."

Murphy laughed. "I know; I'll just consider it practice for our own." He leaned in and took her lips in a chaste kiss. "I need ta get back ta Con; make sure he hasn't run away yet." He knocked gently at the door. "Siobhan, lass, I'm sorry for what I said. I love ya, and everything is going ta be perfect, ya hear." Her sniffles were clearly audible from behind the door, but she was able to squeak out a 'thank you' before once again falling into an abyss of tears. As Murphy turned to walk back to the groom’s room, Ma MacManus came walking down the hall with the now well loosened wedding dress. 

"Get your arse back ta ya brother before he checks out on us. I could hear him hyperventilating from the hallway," she said to her son as she pushed past him and Melina to make her way into the room. 

Before he left, Murphy took Melina's hand in his. "Would the maid of honor be willing ta save a dance for the best man?"

She smiled shyly. "Of course; it's tradition, and maybe later you can show me how you earned the title." 

He gave her a devilish grin. "You better believe it love; I'll be your best man all night long." He kissed her lips one last time and then dashed down the hall to look in on his brother.

Siobhan was climbing back into her dress when Melina returned. Ma had performed a miracle, and the bride was now smiling from ear to ear, in sheer defiance of her red, puffy eyes. The bride was beautiful; her very pronounced baby bump accentuating her appearance. Melina fixed her hair, wrapping her long, red locks in a French twist with long tendrils framing her face. Her make-up was light; just enough to give her color and shade the puffiness of her eyes.

Thirty minutes later, Melina was holding Siobhan's hand as they walked down the stairway that led to the sanctuary where she would soon become Mrs. Connor MacManus. At the bottom of the stairs, in front of the large wooden door that led to her groom, stood Special Agent Paul Smecker. "Agent Smecker?" Siobhan questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to solve your problem ma'am," he replied and stepped closer to the women.

"What problem?" the bride asked.

"Connor called me and told me that you didn't have anyone to give you away, so I told him it would be my pleasure; if you would allow me." She almost started crying again, but held it together as he looped her arm around his. When the music began, the sanctuary doors opened and all eyes turned to see the beautiful bride. Melina crossed the threshold first, carrying a bouquet of honeysuckle and heather and wearing a long, spaghetti strapped gown in periwinkle; her eyes locked onto Murphy, who was looking back at her with awe. She stopped in front of the alter and everyone in the church stood to welcome the bride. 

Connor's jaw dropped as Siobhan and Paul walked down the aisle. She was absolutely glowing with excitement and joy, and Connor knew that this was the best thing he had ever done. Paul gave her hand to Connor and wished them all the love and happiness in the world, then sat in the front row next to Ma. 

The ceremony held to Celtic tradition, including the turning of the Claddagh ring, and after it was finished, Mr. and Mrs. Connor MacManus walked back down the aisle hand in hand. The reception was held in a newly built reception hall in town and Connor and Siobhan rode there in the most impressive vehicle in the village, a 1948 Rolls Royce Silver Wraith. Murphy, Melina, Ma, and Agent Smecker rode together in Paul's rental car and the rest of the guests followed behind.

The reception was also filled with tradition, including the feast, which consisted of Irish Soda Bread, corned beef, and cabbage with plenty of whiskey and Guinness to go around, and the wedding toast made by the newlyweds and guests together. There was traditional Celtic music and dancing, and as promised, Murphy and Melina saved every dance for each other. At the end of the night, the bride and groom readied themselves to leave and spend the next month completely isolated at the own newly built home, far enough away from the rest of the family to give them a proper honeymoon. As they drove off to start their new life together, Murphy, Melina, Ma and Paul stood waving goodbye to them until they disappeared. 

Murphy's excitement over his brother's nuptials had now translated into excitement for his woman, and he was eager to get her home and show her his 'best man' credentials. The couple was living with Ma MacManus still, and usually it didn't cramp their style. Ma had an active social life and spent most of her time down at the pub with her friends, but Murphy was feeling especially keyed up tonight and wanted to ensure that he and Melina would be able to take advantage of his amorous feelings. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it, because Paul unknowingly came to his rescue by asking Ma to show him the best pub in town and even offered to buy all her drinks.   
He dropped the young couple off at the house and then set off for his first adventure to a real Irish pub. 

When they got to the front door, Murphy swept Melina into his arms and carried her over the threshold. "Sorry Melina, I don't mean ta startle ya, but we're going ta be married someday too and I need ta practice." She giggled as he released her to stand in front of him.

"You don't have to make excuses; you can do that whenever you want," she said as she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"There are a lot of things I'd like to do whenever I want. Ya want ta know what I'd like ta do right now?" He grabbed her hips, pulling her against him and she could feel his hard cock on her thigh.

"Tell me," she whispered in his ear as his lips assaulted her neck.

"I'd like ta carry ya ta the bedroom and slowly undress ya; put my mouth and hands on ya. Then I'd like ta bend ya over, see that sweet, beautiful arse and spank it till it's red, and when your dripping wet, I'm gonna slide my big, hard cock inside ya and fuck ya till ya scream."

Melina was already dripping wet, and wondered if she would survive the torturous pleasure Murphy was promising. "Oh Murphy, I'm already wet for you. I need you so bad. I need your hands, your mouth and your big, hard cock." She accentuated the last word by reaching between them and giving him a good squeeze. He was hard as stone and groaned into her neck. He would be very surprised if he were able to make it through everything he had said before coming like a freight train.

"Fuck Melina. Ya always make me so fucking hard. I don't know if I'm going ta be able ta go slow. I may just bend ya over right now and fuck ya in this dress." His grip on her hips tightened, and his dick painfully strained against its barrier.

"Take me Murphy, right here. Fuck me and make me scream your name." He walked her backwards into the kitchen and kissed her roughly, holding the back of her head to keep her in place. 

"I fucking love ya so much Melina. No other women has ever done this ta me. Tell me ya love me; tell me ya want my big, hard cock deep inside ya." He swiftly turned her around, bending her over the table and lifted her dress to reveal pink, lace panties.

"I love you so much Murphy. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. No one has ever fucked me the way you do. I need your cock deep inside me." Murphy was so aroused that he hauled off and slapped her ass making her moan and rub herself against the edge of the table. He quickly had his pants and her panties on the floor and dove right into her hot, wet cunt. He thrust so hard and so deep that her hip bones collided with the table. He gathered her long, blonde hair in his fist and pulled her face up from the table surface. " Fuck Melina, I love ya so goddamn much. Ya so beautiful; ya feel like heaven." 

He pumped into her hard and fast, and their orgasms were fast approaching. He could feel her walls contract around him and she was even more wet now. Both of them were moaning and cursing under their breath. Melina was squirming on the table and Murphy leaned down to lick sweat from her back. "I'm gonna come Murphy! Jesus Fuck!" She screamed his name as she came hard on his dick, her body in spasms. Murphy came when he felt her body squeeze him like a vice, and he roared like lion as he spilled his seed inside her.

He leaned over her body and softly kissed her shoulder as their heart rate and breathing returned to normal. He buried his face in her hair and ran his hands down her arms. "Ah my sweet lass, ya are the most amazing creature I have ever known. I'll love ya till I die." He stood and pulled her up and around to face him. 

"I will love you till I die Murphy MacManus. We will be old and grey, watching our grandchildren running in the fields. And I will love you and want you as much I do this minute." Murphy picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. They made love over and over that night only falling asleep right as the sun rose. He had changed her life and given her love, protection, and hope, but she had changed his life too. He was no longer jealous of his brother and the life he had; he had his own love now, and it was stronger and more powerful than anything else in the world.

 

The End


End file.
